Doing it in the Slytherin Way
by CrazyDuck5280
Summary: Reuploaded as the previous one dissapeared. The Tournament with Harry with a Slytherin Personality. H/Hr. Ron/Gin/Dumbles Bashing. Grammar Checked!
1. Chapter 01

Chapter 01

Harry Potter, .A.k.a. The Boy Who Lived was not a HAPPY person. As a matter of fact he was furious, pissed off and wanted to kill a lot of people. At the top of the list: Albus Dumbledore. Behind him, and very close, were: EVERYONE else at the School!

What was the reason of such feelings? Simple: his name had been picked by the Goblet of Fire and he WAS forced to participate in it, even if he HAD NO wishes of doing so.

After a long argument in the Headmaster's office, where the teenager and the old Wizard had finished pointing wands to each other, Albus 'I-Have-Too-Many-Names' Dumbledore had to call the only person who could persuade the student to fulfill the contract that someone had signed for him: Sirius Black, a.k.a. The Fugitive Mass Murderer and Harry's Godfather.

Unfortunately, for everyone involved, 2 things happened: the first was that the Gryffindor House decided that Harry Potter now was a Dark Wizard and kicked him out of the House and destroyed all his belongings and killed Hedwig. The second: Sirius Black opened his mouth.

The meeting between the teenager, his godfather, Remus Lupin, the Headmaster and his former Head of House had been tense to say the least. And everyone knew that it was a matter of time before the boy took his wand and started to fire hexes and curses against the 3 male adults.

"Harry…" Albus started to speak trying to calm the teenager.

"IT'S MR. POTTER! ONLY MY FRIENDS CALL ME HARRY!" The teen shouted angrily. Then he added as angry as before: "AND AS I HAVE NO FUCKING FRIENDS ANY DAMN LONGER, IT'S MR. POTTER FOR EVERYONE!"

"Language!" Minerva shouted with a lecturing tone.

"FUCK YOURSELF! YOU ARE NOT MY HEAD OF HOUSE ANY LONGER!" Harry shouted back.

"Let's calm down." Remus Lupin suggested to everyone. He had also been called and had stayed silent to prevent things getting out of hands.

"I'M FUCKING CALM!" Harry shouted to him. Then he took a few deep breaths to calm down and said, "Let's start over."

"Mr. Potter, the contract OBLIGES you to participate in the Tournament, even if you didn't enter your name." Albus tried to explain once again, for what seemed to be the tenth time in the last 2 days.

"I don't care! I WON'T do it!" The teen shouted once more, as stubborn as usual.

"You have no choice!" Sirius shouted to him.

"Sorry, but this time I've decided to use my self preservation instinct and decided that this is too fucking dangerous for my life and I prefer the safety of being away from the Tournament!" Harry told him seriously.

"Now you decide to use it?" Sirius commented dryly, before he shut his mouth as the teen had his wand pointed to his neck.

"I know another way to earn 1000 Galleons: handing your head to the Ministry, so you better do not tempt me!" Harry shouted his Godfather.

"Please, calm down." Minerva asked them once more.

"What was the reason of you confiscating the broom last year, Professor?" Harry asked Minerva, before he turned to Lupin and asked him: "What about the map?"

"That's not the point." Remus said as he realized what was coming next.

"It is the WHOLE fucking point!" Harry shouted him as he turned to the 3 professors and said: "Last year, ALL of you did EVERYTHING in the name of my safety, and now that I AGREE with that argument you tell me it's useless?"

"Mr. Potter, we agree that this situation is not safe for you, but unfortunately there's nothing that can be done about it." Albus said, seeing that the teen now was using their own words against them. Also, he knew that he was right on that.

"I don't care!" Harry shouted again.

"Harry, listen, ok?" Sirius asked his Godson, seeing that they would go nowhere. Then he continued, picking his words very carefully: "We'll help you, you'll have us with you any time you need us." Everyone nodded.

"HOW CAN YOU HELP ME WHEN YOU ARE RUNNING FROM THE FUCKING MINISTRY?" Harry shouted his Godfather. Then he turned to Dumbledore and shouted him: "INSTEAD OF TRYING TO CONVINCE ME, WHY DON'T YOU FIND OUT WHO PUT MY NAME ON THE GOBLET?"

"I'm working on that situation." Albus assured him seriously. Then he continued: "We can find a way to help you to survive this with little risk. You have to trust in us."

"RIGHT NOW, I WOULD TRUST VOLDEMORT MORE THAN YOU!" Harry shouted before he added: "At least I know he wants me dead for some reason. I still can't understand your reasons to do this!"

"Harry, if you don't do it you'll be turned to a squib, do you understand that?" Sirius asked him seriously.

"I prefer to be a coward squib but alive than a brave wizard and dead!" Harry shot him back.

"You are overreacting!" Minerva said seriously.

"Why was the Tournament not played for more than a century?" The student asked her with a sneer. When she didn't answer, he said: "I rest my case."

The argument continued and the voices went on getting higher and higher, with threats from all the sides being said and no one changing their positions: as Harry didn't want to be part of the Tournament and the adults trying to force him to do so.

But then things got really bad when Sirius Black opened his mouth to say: "If you weren't interested in it, why did you put your name on it?"

The room went silent after that, while the Marauder realized what he had said and regretted immediately as his Godson turned to see him with pure anger in his eyes.

"Care to say that again?" Harry asked him with his wand pointed straight to his throat.

"I…" The fugitive started to say, while thinking in a way to fix it.

"I won't do it!" The teen shouted before turning to leave the Office.

"Sorry for this, Harry." Albus muttered before he added: "Stupefy." After that, he knew no more.

…

Unfortunately for Harry, then things got worse after being stunned that day. And his mood and his rebellion got worse too.

When he woke up at the Hospital wing the next day, the headmaster explained him that it had been decided that he had to be part of the Tournament and to make sure of that, they had put him a magical handcuff to prevent him of leaving the School grounds and Hogsmeade.

Also, he explained that unfortunately as Headmaster he could help not him as it would be seen as favoritism and the other School could protest that.

That was the moment when Albus Dumbledore had to leave the Infirmary as Harry got hold of his wand and started to throw several hexes and curses and made 3 holes in the walls, barely missing his target with each of his attacks.

When he left the hospital, he went to see Minerva with his wand in his right hand and interrupting her first year's class. His face made the students leave the classroom in a second before the Professor could dismiss them.

"Inform the Headmaster that I expect him to repay for all of the belongings your students destroyed. If he doesn't, you can expect payback!" The teen informed his former head of house, before he flicked his wand and destroyed all the chairs and desks in the room. Without another word he left, after he told her: "We are not done!"

But the things at the school were far from good as everyone insulted him, tried to attack him and left him isolated. But Harry found out that not all the students felt the same way: He had 3 supporters on his side: Fred and George Weasley and Hermione.

"We can't show it too openly, Harry…" Fred started to say when the 3 approached him to talk.

"…things at the Tower are really bad!" George added.

"But we are with you!" His best friend assured him seriously.

"Don't worry and thanks for this. I don't want you three to take any risks, clear?" The boy asked them and they nodded.

"What are you going to do now?" Hermione asked him seriously.

"I'll do what I should have done the night of my sorting: embrace my Slytherin side! And NO ONE will like that!" Harry said with a manic smile that scared the three of them more than any other thing they had ever seen. He bid his goodbyes and left to the place that he had been using as a secret lair since being kicked out of the Tower.

"I don't like that smile! It's even scarier than yours!" Hermione told the pranksters.

"I have to agree with that!" Both redheads said at the same time agreeing with her.

But no one knew what he had meant by those words till his next Potions Class with Snape where he showed that the Potions Master was an IDIOT with all the letters in a class that would be remembered forever at the School.

Harry was working alone, waiting till Snape started to taunt him, as he was sure that he would. He was away from everyone else.

"Come on, Snape, I know you want to do it. Come on." The teen muttered all the time.

And Severus Snape did it. He went to his cauldron and checked his work and as usual started to criticize it as usual, saying he was useless at Potions, and then he did what the teen was expecting him to do: he insulted his father.

"Well, at least he is remembered as something else than a sperm donor as yours. Everyone knows your mother was a bitch and that you are just like her. How did you get the mastery: giving a good lay to whomever administered the test?" Harry asked with a sneer. EVERYONE at the Classroom went silent after those words, as the Professor turned to see him with fury etched on his face.

"What did you say, Potter?" Snape asked in a whisper, barely controlling his rage.

"Oh, poor Snoopy, did I touch a sensitive matter?" Harry asked with a smile, as all the Muggle-born tried to shut their laughter.

"What did you say?" Snape asked even more furious than before after silencing the laughter with a glare.

"Come on, you are like those little dogs… what's their names, Hermione? I mean those little white ones that bark all the time and are always on their master's laps?" Harry asked his friend, who tried to hide her giggles.

"Yorkshires?" She asked with fake seriousness.

"Those ones! You are like them: hysterical, bark all the time but everyone knows you don't bite." Harry said with a smile.

"I bite more than you think, Potter!" Snape barked at him, which caused Harry to laugh hard,

"See: you bark just like one!" The teen laughed.

"I'm not a dog!" Snape shouted furiously.

"No, you are a bitch just like your old mommy! And you insult's everyone's parents because you are jealous of us! After all, your daddy had left before you were born and your mommy didn't even know which of her many clients was your father." Harry said with another smile.

"What is he doing?" Neville asked Hermione in a whisper as Snape got more and more furious at any moment.

"He just embraced his Slytherin side." She said with a smile as Snape threatened Harry to have him expelled if he didn't take his words back immediately.

"You really think that Dumbledore will have me expelled after all the troubles he went into to make sure I took part of the Tournament? Keep dreaming, Snoopy! No one believes that threat!" Harry said laughing. Then he turned serious and said: "Let's make a bet with something both of us can arrange: my end of year's exams!"

"What bet?" Severus asked with a sneer, knowing that he could beat the Potter brat with that: he would make sure that he never passed Potions.

"Simple: the winner stays at the School and the loser, leaves. If I fail, I lose the Tournament on purpose and leave Hogwarts at the end of the year. I'll give you my wand for you to snap it. If I pass them, you quit Hogwarts and never teach Potions again and I snap your wand." Harry said before he added: "But let's make it more interesting: let's bet money."

"How much?" Snape asked interested on the bet: he knew that the Potter family was very rich and could get a lot of money with this.

"It will be all the money in our family's vaults, plus, if you win, the carcass of the Basilisk that is in the Secret Chamber. Interested?" Harry asked as everyone else was silent. The thing now was quite serious and not another fight between them.

"Deal." Snape said with a sneer.

"Hermione, go and get McGonagall and Dumbledore. I want witnesses of this." He asked his friend, who nodded and left in a hurry.

"You don't trust me, Potter?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"I trust you as much as you trust me." Harry said seriously before he added: "To make sure of this, let's take an unbreakable vow."

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, swear on my magic and life that if Harry Potter passes the Potion's end of year exam this year, I'll quit teaching forever, leave Hogwarts, will give him all the money on my family Vaults and my wand for him to be snapped. So mote it be!" Snape swore his oath seriously, while both authorities arrived and entered at the moment he finished it.

"Mr. Potter, no!" Albus shouted realizing the teen's plan. But he ignored the shout and started his oath:

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic and life that I fail my Potion's end of year exam this year, I'll lose the Tournament on purpose, will quit my education at Hogwarts, will give Severus Snape access to the Basilisk's carcass that is in the Secret Chamber, plus all the money in the Potter's vaults plus my wand for him to snap it. So mote it be!"

"You are dead!" Snape said with a wide sneer that disappeared as Harry started to laugh hysterically.

"I guess I forgot to tell you, but when I was picked as Champion, I passed all the end of year's exams automatically so I would have nothing to worry about except the last Task!" Harry said with a wide sneer and hysterical laughter.

Snape in that moment turned to see Albus and Minerva, who nodded confirming the teen's words that he had the exams passed already. All the Gryffindor side burst out in laughter realizing that Snape would be gone, while the Slytherin side turned pale as they lost their benefactor at the School.

"Congratulations, Snoopy, you just proved that a troll has more brains that you." Harry said before he left the Dungeons.

"You are dismissed. Please return to your Common Rooms." Minerva instructed all the students, before she and Albus turned to Severus, who realized what he had done and what he had lost.

"I like his Slytherin side." Neville commented to Hermione as everyone left, laughing and talking about what had just happened.

"I think this won't be the last time that he'll show it, Neville." She said with a smile as both went to the Common Room.

Before they arrived there, they found the twins plus Lee, Alicia and Angelina, who were leaving Moody's class. Hermione called them and the 5 stopped to wait them and started to walk to their next classes.

"Harry showed his Slytherin side." She informed the twins before she retold them what had happened at the Dungeons.

"Oh my God!" Alicia said laughing as hard as everyone else, when she said why Snape lost the bet.

"Oh, yeah! Go Harry!" Fred chanted as they saw the Seeker walking the Hall and went towards them.

"Thanks, thanks!" The teen said with a bow as all of them clapped him.

"Harry, I like your Slytherin side!" Alicia said, before she explained that neither she, nor Angelina or Katie thought that he had gone dark and that if they played along with everyone else, it was because they were worried about what would happen.

"Take it easy, Alicia. I don't want anyone to take any risk." Harry said before he saw Minerva going to them. Before she said a word, he told her: "All that money will be helpful to replace my things, as the Headmaster hasn't done it yet." He nodded to the other students, turned around and left.

"I have to go to Charms!" Hermione and Neville chorused before Minerva could say a word and left in a hurry.

"I have Divination!" Lee said and left too.

"We have Hagrid!" The other 4 said before left too.

"I'm starting to think that it would have been better if he left the Tournament." Minerva muttered before she went to her own classroom to teach classes.

….

The main topic of chat for the next few days at the whole school was Snape's leaving and the class where it happened. The Muggleborn students had explained who was Snoopy, something that made the whole story more hilarious than it already was.

Albus hired a witch named Marianne Lockheed as Snape's replacement in both positions. She was a pure blood, but wasn't a believer of the supremacy. She proved to be a better professor than Snape as she explained everyone what did each ingredient and the reason behind them working together on a potion. She also showed from the beginning that her House had no preference over others and had no trouble giving detention and docking points from her students.

Malfoy was the first to learn this after insulting Harry by earning two weeks of detention and losing 50 points. Marianne dismissed him and informed Harry that she would like to talk to him for a few minutes if he had time.

"You are the first who asked if I have the time instead of demanding me to meet, so I can spare a few minutes." The teen said with a smile to her, that the Professor returned before both went to her Office.

"I'll try to make this quick, so we both know in what grounds our next meeting in my classes will be." She started to say, and continued: "I have nothing against you, have no reason to hold a grudge so as long as you don't cause trouble at my classroom, we'll get along."

"And as long as you give me no reason to hate or dislike you, we will be ok." Harry said with a nod before he explained her: "I had an old fight with Snape. It was a matter of time before something like this happened or we killed each other. The fact that I had the exams passed, just gave me a reason to set him up with something he would never decline."

"Is it possible to get the Basilisk's carcass?" She asked seriously before she explained: "Ingredients from one are the most impossible to find. And a complete carcass, with its poison, bones and skin, would worth at least a few millions of Galleons. If you want, I can make a few inquiries around."

"It won't harm anyone to do so, but I keep the last word about who it is sold or not." The teen said thinking for a moment before he explained: "Not everyone would use the poison for good uses, if you know what I mean."

"Completely understandable." Lockheed nodded understanding what he meant.

"We'll see each other in your next class then." Harry said standing from his chair at the same time she did. Then he added: "I would prefer if you don't call too much attention about the carcass. I'm the only one who can grant access to the Chamber, and when I'm pissed off, I'm not very helpful."

"I'm a mistress of the discretion, Mr. Potter. I used to work for Muggle Secret Services and they make it a science and an art." The woman said with a secretive smile.

"Then we'll get along perfectly." Harry nodded and left with a smile, before she started to use the fireplace to make inquiries about the sale of a Basilisk's carcass.

In the other classes, Harry only attended those that could help him on the Tournament: Defense, Transfigurations and Charms. The others were useless for what he needed.

Minerva had received several comments about this decision and asked him about it. As McGonagall explained, even if he wasn't part of her House any longer, she felt the need to worry about him and watch him over.

"If you feel that you don't want me to, just tell me and I'll ask someone else to do it." Minerva said seriously.

"And considering my luck, it would be the Headmaster, so we leave it like this at least for now." Harry said seriously, giving her a nod. Then he explained why he stopped taking the other subjects: "Professor, all my exams are passed. This year I have to worry about this damn tournament. I decided that if I have to be ready for it, I need to learn the more I can and those are the only ones that could teach me something valuable. There's no other reason behind it." Then he continued and explained each subject:

"I don't think that Goblins and their wars will teach me anything that I could use at any task. Trelawney would probably find more horrible ways for me to die. Astronomy would useful if any of the Tasks would be done in the space or had anything to do with that. I doubt that Hagrid would teach any of the creatures we could face on his subject."

"Herbology?" Minerva asked, knowing that she couldn't rebut his arguments.

"I'm not sure if I'll rejoin it or not, but if I do, it will happen when things have calmed down and I don't have Professor Sprout and her House trying to kill me for stealing Cedric's glory." The teen said with an ironic smile.

"I'll inform the other Professors of the decision." Minerva said with a nod.

"Tell the Headmaster I'm still waiting for him to replace my things and also that I would like to know how the dog is supposed to help me as he hasn't answered any letter that I sent him. Or can't he help me either to prevent the other schools of accusing him of favoritism?" Harry asked, quoting Dumbledore's words.

Harry had tried to send Sirius three letters since the fiasco at the headmaster's office but each of them had returned unopened and the teen didn't know what to think of that: either the Marauder had been caught, he was ordered to not write him or didn't want to!

"I'll pass that message too." Minerva said with a sigh.

"You can't help me either, can you? A tip would be thanked." Harry practically begged her.

"I shouldn't do this and I'll deny having said this forever, clear?" Minerva asked his seriously, feeling that he could get a bit of help at least.

"Clear!" Harry assured her very seriously too.

"Two words: four elements." Minerva said.

"There are only three tasks." Harry said confused.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own or with help. But that's the only thing I'll say." Minerva explained him seriously.

"It's better than nothing I guess." The teen said with a sigh, before he nodded to her and left her office trying to figure out her clue.

….

A few days later, and still clueless about the meaning of McGonagall's words, Harry was in Potions working on poisons and their antidotes, when Marianne announced that they would try them one of each in class.

"The venom will be…" She said checking the roll and announced: "Mr. Weasley's and Ms. Brown's. The antidote will be Mr. Potter's and Mr. Longbottom's." Then she thought for a moment taking a look at the students, till her eyes fell on Malfoy, then she said: "And they'll be tested on Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm going to love this." Harry whispered to Neville, who was his companion for the class, who snickered as Malfoy was paler than usual and started to protest her decision.

"Well, you can object to do so, and you would be on your right, but in that case, I'll dock 200 points from Slytherin. It's your choice." The Potions Mistress said as she went to check the work of the students she had announced. She made a few comments to Lavender, who did what she said and the woman went to see Harry's. She said after a few seconds: "Ten points to Gryffindor for your perfect work."

"Thanks, Professor." Both teens said with a smile, before someone knocked the door and she invited the knocked in.

"Excuse me, Professor Lockheed, but I was asked to take Harry Potter to the Great Hall for something related to the Tournament." Colin Creevey informed Marianne, who looked at Harry.

"Forget it. It's not everyday that you can see Malfoy poisoned and I won't miss the chance to do so." Harry stated very seriously and crossing his arms on his chest.

"Inform the Headmaster that Mr. Potter is unavailable and will be there as soon as this class is over." Marianne told Collin, who was about to protest, but thought it better and left to deliver the message.

"The more I see it, the more I love your Slytherin side, Harry." Hermione whispered to him, as she and Dean, were very close to the pair.

The other Muggleborn student hid a snicker and gave him a thumb up that Harry returned with a nod. Dean was another of the students who hid his support to him for fear of any retaliation from the others. He had learned that there were several of those in the 4 Houses, and he had given to them the same advice that his friends had received: don't take any risk and keep a low profile for now.

"Care to explain me why you are not in Slytherin?" Neville asked him in a whisper.

"I convinced the Hat to sort me in Gryffindor. It's something that I already regret." Harry said with a sigh, as there was another knock and this time, it was Minerva who entered.

"Professor, my antidote is about to be tested on Malfoy who will drink a potion brewed by Weasley and Brown. Sorry if it interferes with the Tournament, but I have NO intention of missing it." Harry explained her before she said a word.

"How long will this take?" The Scottish Professor asked her Colleague.

"We'll do it in 10 minutes unless Mr. Malfoy refuses and loses 200 points of his House." Marianne explained before she asked the blond: "Which is your decision Mr. Malfoy?"

"THERE'S NO WAY I DRINK SOMETHING DONE BY THAT SQUIB AND THAT BLOOD TRAITOR!" Malfoy shrieked angrily.

"MR. MALFOY, YOU'LL LOSE ANOTHER 200 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN AND TWO MONTHS OF DETENTION!" Minerva shouted him as furious as ever. She turned to Marianne, who nodded to her but said nothing. McGonagall turned then to Harry, who tried to hide a sneer.

"May I leave, Professor?" The teen asked Lockheed with a smile.

"I don't want to stop you from fulfilling your Champions' duties, Mr. Potter." Marianne said with a smile. He nodded to her and left the classroom with his former Head of House.

…..

"I'm sorry for ruining your fun, Mr. Potter." Crouch said sarcastically when the teen entered in the Hall and found the Ministry Officials, plus Olivander, a woman he didn't recognized and the other Champions waiting for him.

"Perhaps you have nothing to do, Mr. Crouch, but I'm a student and I have to go to School." Harry shot him back before he went to sit with Cedric and Fleur.

"Where were you?" Cedric asked him curiously as Crouch explained what was the wand weighing and Fleur went first.

"I was in Potions. Lockheed decided to test a poison and its antidote on Malfoy and I didn't want to miss it. After all, it was my antidote the one to be tested." Harry explained, and the other boy had to cough to hide his laughter that he stopped as Crouch shot him a disapproving look. Then the younger boy pointed to the woman and asked who she was.

"Rita Skeeter, the Prophet's reporter." Cedric explained, with a look of dislike towards her.

"Do you want to get rid of her and her interviews?" Harry asked him with a twisted smile.

"Yes!" Cedric nodded and asked him how he would do it.

"Play along with me." Harry nodded before Cedric was called to weigh his wand after Krum's turn.

Then Harry went and Olivander checked his wand. Fortunately he didn't mention the relationship that it had with Voldemort's and in a few moments the ceremony was done and Crouch announced that the Champions had to speak with the media.

"Sorry, but that's impossible for me to do." Harry stated seriously, causing that everyone looked at him confused. Then he explained: "For any interviews, pictures and autograph sessions, you need to talk to my manager: the Giant Squid. As my lawyer explained me, if he doesn't agree with that, I have every right to refuse any requests as they are not part of the Tournament's task and are extra activities."

"Who's your lawyer?" Minerva asked curiously, while everyone else looked scandalized and protested.

"Peeves. Any complaints about this, you talk to them." Harry said with a sneer before he informed the other Champions: "Peeves has informed me that his services are ready for any of you interested in hiring them. And he also said that the Giant Squid is ready to do the same services for a nominal sum of food for the Squid and pranks products for our Poltergeist."

"I'm in!" Cedric shouted before anyone else could say a word.

"I would like to hire them too." Viktor said suddenly after thinking for a few moments. Fleur took a look at the Officials and the reporter and decided that she didn't want to be left alone to deal with them.

"The Squid doesn't talk!" Crouch shouted angrily.

"It's not my problem! Peeves talked to him, and he didn't tell me how!" Harry said before he nodded to the other Champions and left the Hall.

"I'm starting to like him." Fleur told Cedric as the 3 left the Hall, claiming that they needed to have the Squid's approval for them to do anything.

"Me too! I love the new Harry Potter!" The Hufflepuff said before each went on their own ways, still hearing the heated argument that happened at the Hall.

….

The Saturday's night before the first task, found Harry wandering around the School grounds thinking in Minerva's clue, but still at a loss.

Then he crashed with someone and both fell to the floor. Harry got up and started to apologize to the other person and before he knew it, he had 6 wands pointed to him at the same time.

"STUN HIM!" A voice shouted to the others who were ready to do so, but Harry was faster and kicked 2 in their kneecaps making them fall shouting in pain.

With an empty space in front of him, he started to run from there, while stunners started to fly in his direction. He covered himself in his cloak, his only possession that had survived his former housemate's destruction, and hid behind a tree as his followers started to look for him.

"You 2 go on that side! You and I go on that!" The leader's voice ordered to his companions and they separated.

When one of the pairs got near him, Harry stunned both before they knew what had hit them. He threw sparks into the air, knowing that the other 2 would come to him.

Both did as he expected, and the teen stunned their leader first and turned around to face the last, only to find himself pointing his wand to Charlie Weasley, who was doing the same to him.

"SHIT!" Both shouted at the same time before both lowered their wands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Both asked at the same time, as more people reached for them and pointed their wands to the teen.

"Relax, he's a friend!" Charlie shouted them, as his other companions were awoken. Then he introduced each other: "Harry, these are my workmates. Everyone, this is Harry Potter."

"I remember you. You were here 3 years ago when we sent away a dragon from the astronomy tower, right?" Harry asked the leader of the group, who as everyone else saw his forehead looking for his scar.

"I'm Jack, and I was there." The man said with a nod, shaking his hand and apologizing for their attack.

"Oh shit!" Harry muttered realizing something. Then he asked Charlie: "You are here for the first task, right?"

"It's supposed to be a secret, but yes we are." Jack nodded as he and Charlie remained there and everyone else went back to their jobs.

"That's what it meant with the four elements. Why didn't I realize it before?" The teen muttered slapping his head.

"Care to explain?" Charlie asked confused.

"I'm part of the Tournament; someone put my name on the Goblet and was picked as fourth Champion." Harry explained them, before he continued: "Someone gave me a tip of the tasks: it was the 4 Elements but didn't realize the meaning till now. Dragons represent air and fire."

"That explains why they wanted a fourth Dragon, Jack." Charlie told his boss, who nodded.

"What are we supposed to do, fight it?" Harry asked about to have a panic attack just with that idea.

"He already knows and he's 14. He's the one with fewer chances, Jack." Charlie told his boss before he added seriously: "You still owe me a favor for that Norwegian Dragon."

"This is off the record, ok? We are not supposed to talk to you or the other Champions." Jack told Harry and giving a nod to his friend: it was his payment for that favor.

"I never saw you, I never attacked you and we never talked, don't worry." Harry assured him seriously.

"You have to retrieve an egg from a nest. The Dragons we brought are all female with eggs under their watch. A female Dragon is very dangerous, but when they are watching their eggs that puts them at their worst." Jack told him before he informed Charlie before he went back to his other workmates: "We are even now."

"Make sure that this works, ok?" Charlie asked Harry seriously before both shook hands and the teen left.

On his way back to his place, he saw Hagrid with Madam Maxime going to see the Dragons and also saw Karkaroff going to. Obviously they didn't care about favoritism for their students as much as Dumbledore!

When he reached to his place, he called Dobby and sent him to bring Hermione and the twins there immediately.

"Make sure no one is around them! If they are not alone, return here." The teen commanded the elf, who nodded and dissaparated.

A few moments later, Hermione arrived with Dobby and took a look at the place while the elf went to get the twins. It seemed to be like a common Room, with five doors on one wall. There were a few paintings and two libraries that went from the floor to the roof that was at least four meters high. In each library there was a mobile stair that could be used to go to the higher shelves. At the center of the room there were several coaches and sofas and Harry lay on one of them, running his hand over his hair and looking pretty desperate.

The twins arrived a moment later and saw the room too, while Hermione sat on a sofa near Harry. The two redheads did the same and asked what the matter was.

"Your beloved brother Charlie is in the grounds. Guess the reason for his presence." Harry told the twins, who first looked shocked with the news and their eyes went wide as they understood why he was there.

"Exactly! The first task is a bloody female fucking Dragon, watching over her damn eggs, one of which the Champions have to retrieve." The teen informed the trio, who looked as panicked as he did.

"That's what the tip meant: the four elements in three tasks: fire and air on the first, while water and earth for the second and the third." Hermione said, as she remembered what her friend had told him.

"Right now, I'm more worried about surviving this one! I'll worry about the other two next week!" Harry told her seriously. Then he told them: "I need ideas!"

"Conjunctivitis charm!" Both twins exclaimed at the same time before Fred said:

"The Dragon's weakest point is the eyes!"

"Charlie told us!" George added.

"That idea is good, but won't work." Harry said shaking his head before he explained: "A Gryffindor would do that. Now we need to think in what a Slytherin would."

"You could get him drunk!" Fred said laughing, before his brother and Hermione told him to shut up and stop saying stupid things.

"Let's save that idea for later, but I like it." Harry said with a twisted smile.

"You could get him distracted with a little animal, like a dog." Hermione said seriously.

"No, it's too risky. If the Dragon ignores it, it would the same. I need something to keep him distracted as long as possible and to make sure she forgets me." Harry said. Then he started to smile and told them: "I have an idea!"

"I don't like that smile!" The three said at the same time.

"Oh you'll love it." Harry said with a wide smile, before he added: "But first I have to fix another situation."

"Which one?" The twins asked confused.

"I have to see what Dumbledore offers to make sure, that not only I show up in the task, but also to seriously compete in it and more importantly that I don't commit suicide in front of the school!"

"You can't be serious about the suicide!" Hermione shouted him furious with that idea.

"You, the twins and I know that I won't commit suicide, Hermione. But does Dumbledore know it?" The teen asked with a devious smile.

"This will be fun!" The twins crackled as they realized that Dumbledore couldn't be sure of that and Harry had the winning hand on it.

"Oh, yeah, it will!" Harry nodded with a smile.

….

That Sunday after breakfast, Harry approached Dumbledore and gave him a parchment without saying what it was. The headmaster opened it and read the first line and went pale. It said: 'Last will of Harry James Potter'.

"Mr. Potter!" Albus called the teen before he was out of reach. The student stopped and Dumbledore walked to him and asked what the meaning of the parchment was.

"It's what it says, Professor. I'm not ready for the task and as I'm not sure if I'll make it out alive, someone needs to have my will." Harry told him seriously.

"This is not a joke, Mr. Potter." Albus said seriously.

"I'm not joking, Headmaster. I am not as prepared for this as the other Champions. I lack their knowledge and skills to face something like this. And I never got any help to be ready. As you said, any help from you of the teachers could be seen as favoritism and that goes against the rules." Harry stated seriously.

Albus now realized how deep in shit he was, as the teen was using his own words against him. He had to find a way to get out of it and he had to do it now!

"Besides, now it's too late for any help. The task is in two days and what can be learned in that time. You had a lot of time to approach me and teach me, but you didn't. The so-called help I was promised from the Dog, disappeared too, so…" The teen added with a shrug of the shoulders

"What would you want to compete? I don't believe that you are not ready, and neither do you, Harry." Albus stated as serious as the teen.

"The matter, Professor, is what you have to offer me. If you don't convince me, I could go and commit suicide in front of the school. And YOU, Professor, will be the responsible of that, as YOU made me participate in it against my will." The teen said hitting his chest with a finger.

Albus sighed and asked the teen to give him his right arm. Once he did it, the Headmaster tapped the cuff and it fell to the floor. Harry pointed his wand to it and destroyed it with a sneer.

"That assures you that I will compete, now convince me of surviving." The teen challenged the aged wizard.

"No more events out of the three tasks, meaning interviews, photo sessions or anything like that." Albus offered seriously.

"It's not enough as Peeves and the Squid manage everything on my name and no one has contacted either of them." Harry answered him with a smile.

"Make sure that you have contact with the dog every day in a safe way without having to worry about being caught." Albus offered, while he thought what else he could offer if that one went wrong.

"We have a deal, but only for this task. You better start thinking of the other two. And you better not think about breaking them or I'll be angry and you've seen what I can do when angry, haven't you?" The teen asked with a smile before he left.

Albus sighed as he took the parchment to read it all and under the first line, he only read: 'Ha ha, I tricked you just as you tricked me!"

"This is not going to end well." Dumbledore muttered to himself as he burnt the paper and went to his office to call Sirius.

…..

After leaving Dumbledore, Harry went to the library to find some: any member of the Hufflepuff House would be enough to serve his purpose. He found Susan Bones doing schoolwork and sat next to her.

"I have a message for Cedric and need it delivered. Can you do it?" He asked her in a whisper, while faking that he read a book.

"What kind of message and why would I do it?" Susan asked arching an eyebrow.

"Because, Susan, it would help him in the first task. How would you feel knowing that you could have helped him and something happened to him if you decided to ignore me?" The ex-Gryffindor asked seriously.

"What's the message?" The redhead asked seriously. At least, if she gave it and it was wrong she could blame him. But if it was right, Cedric could do better at the Task and no one would know about the chat.

"Ask him to find out who Saint George is. If he figures it out, he'll know what the task is. Although, what the saint did is not what we have to do." The Seeker said before he left the table, at the same moment Hannah, Justin and Ernie went there.

"What did he want?" Ernie asked Susan, who looked troubled and confused with what he had told her.

"I need to find Cedric!" She said as she remembered who Saint George was and why he was known also in the Magical World. Leaving some very confused friends behind, she rushed out of the library and went straight to the common room where she found the champion talking to some friends. She sat next to him and whispered: "I need to talk to you in private. It's urgent!"

"Can you give us a minute?" Cedric asked his friends, who nodded and left them alone. He turned to her and asked what the matter was.

"Harry Potter just gave me a message for you and he said that it would help with the task." Susan informed him very seriously.

"What is it?" The Champion asked seriously. He doubted that Harry would pass a fake a message and that he only tried to help him, even if he didn't know the reason.

"Saint George." Susan said seriously.

"You mean…" Cedric said realizing what it meant.

"He said that what he did wasn't what you were supposed to do on the Task, but didn't tell me anything else. Hannah, Justin and Ernie came into the library before I could ask him something else." Susan explained him with a sad sigh for failing at it, even if it wasn't her fault.

"Do you think he lied?" Cedric asked her, assuring that she did well and everything was ok.

"Would you lie with something like that?" She asked him arching an eyebrow. Then she added: "I doubt he lied. Perhaps he wanted to help you and that's why he passed the message. I can't think of any other reason."

"I can't think of another either." Cedric nodded and asked her to not mention the chat to anyone else.

…..

While Susan and Cedric talked, Harry went to find Flitwick and asked him to talk in private about an urgent matter. The tiny Professor dismissed the student that was talking with him and turned to the seeker.

"I need to know if something I plan is possible and if you know the charm to do it." Harry asked before he gave the Head of Ravenclaw a general idea of his plan, not revealing what he was planning to do with that information.

"It can be done. Although the charm that you look for is more advanced that a Fourth year, I have no doubts that you'll manage to dominate it." Filius said as he looked for a book on his shelves and handed it to the student, showing which charm he needed. Then he added: "Is this related to the Tournament?"

"You'll find out next Tuesday." Harry said with a secretive smile, before thanking the Professor and left promising to return him the book in a few days.

"I wonder what he plans to do." Lillian, an old lady of the middle ages, said from her paining.

"We'll know in a few days, Lillian." Flitwick said with a smile, before he corrected some schoolwork.

After seeing Flitwick, Harry ran to McGonagall's Office and asked her a few minutes of her time. At that moment Marianne was also there having tea and offered to leave them alone, but Harry waved it off saying that it was a few moments.

"How do you turn an inanimate object into a large animal?" Harry asked Minerva, who arched an eyebrow at his question till she realized what he talked about: The first task.

"How big would it be?" Lockheed asked curious and confused at the same time.

"We talk about an animal of the size of full grown Dragon!" The teen exclaimed and both Professor choked on their tea and started to cough.

"Are you serious?" Marianne asked having recovered herself, as Minerva started to look for a book on her private shelves.

"As a heart attack!" Harry answered her, before McGonagall gave him a book open in the page he needed. "Thanks!" The teen said before he left the Office.

"Marianne, learn lesson number one with Mr. Potter and his ideas: don't ask!" Minerva told her Colleague before she opened her mouth to say a word.

…..

No one saw Harry on Monday, not even the twins or Hermione. When asked about his whereabouts, no one could offer an answer.

On that Tuesday at breakfast, the mood at the hall was high as it was the day of the first task and everyone talked cheerfully about it. Some people also wondered where Harry was as he hadn't shown up yet.

"He's probably getting ready for his death!" Ron sneered, and several other Gryffindors laughed, although not all of them did it with a full heart.

"Calm down, Hermione! You can kill him after the task when Harry is alive!" Neville whispered her, restraining her from killing the redhead. On the other side, Fred did the same, or tried to as the brunette proved to be hard to be controlled.

"I would love to know who made those pins!" Katie muttered seeing the pins that a lot of people were wearing. They started to appear yesterday and they said: 'Support CEDRIC DIGGORY, Hogwarts' Real Champion.' It also changed to say 'HARRY POTTER STINKS'.

"If I would have to bet, it comes from Ravenclaw." Hermione said calming down enough to not kill anyone.

At that moment Harry entered the Hall and went towards the Hufflepuff table and whispered something to Cedric, who nodded and shook his hand. Then he went to Ravenclaw and did the same to Fleur who smiled back and shook his hand too. Then he went to talk to Viktor, who nodded and shook hands with him.

"Sorry." Harry told Minerva before he caught a toast from the High Table and left the Hall in silence.

"That's what I call someone with style: enter somewhere, disrupt everyone and leave without speaking a word aloud." Marianne told Minerva laughing hard as everyone around the Champions asked what he had said.

"He just wished us good luck." Cedric explained his housemates with a smile before Sprout went to inform him that he had to go to the pitch as the task would start soon. All of his housemates cheered him as he left the hall and went to his destination.

When he arrived to the pitch he went to the tent where he was supposed to wait for the other champions and Ministry officials, in time to see Harry hexing Rita Skeeter who was running from the teen, and found herself being pointed at with the other champion's wand.

"How nice to see you, Cedric!" Harry said when he saw the other Champion and catching Rita by the arm and taking her back inside the tent. Before he entered, he asked Cedric: "Make sure that no ones bother us for 5 minutes, ok?"

"I'll do my best!" Cedric laughed as he heard some noises of things crashing and the reporter trying to escape from there.

Rita had been her usual herself and had been writing made-up stories about the four champions, especially of Harry who was the first to stand against the interviews and photo sessions. As Dumbledore and everyone else had done nothing about it, the teen decided to fix the situation himself!

When the others started to arrive, they heard the noises and tried to enter but Cedric stopped them. When asked the reason, he said with a smile:

"Harry is giving a personal interview with Rita Skeeter and they are working out their differences."

In that moment, Rita flew out of the tent about 20 meters and crashed against a tree. She stood dizzily and everyone saw that her clothes were torn and had blood everywhere.

"Next time, I'm worse!" The teen shouted her leaving the tent and cleaning his robes. He turned to the other teens and said: "Problem solved. She won't bother again."

"Was it wise?" Fleur asked curious.

"I don't know, but it was fun!" Harry laughed before Bagman arrived and gave the speech of the task and explained what they had to do with the egg.

None of them looked too surprised with the news and they proceeded to decide the order that they would follow: Cedric was first. Fleur was second, Krum would the third and Harry was the last. His dragon was the worst of the four: the Hungarian Horntail.

As he heard the noises from the stands when each of the other Champions faced the Task, Harry went over and over through his plans. He had a main one and at least eight other backup plans if something went wrong the first. And he was sure that it would!

After Krum was done, Harry was called and he went to face the Dragon…

…

Once on the pitch, he looked around and saw the Dragon and her nest. The beast kept a look at him as daring the teen to go to her eggs.

"I will kill someone when this is done!" The teen muttered before he started.

He pointed his wand to a rock and changed it to miniature Dragon before casting several charms on it. Once he was done, he enlarged the second beast till it matched the Horntail's size.

The real Dragon soon forgot the teen and faced the second beast, considering it a bigger and more important threat to her children! Both Dragons started to move in circles, giving Harry enough space to run towards the eggs and to catch the one he was supposed to fetch from the nest.

A few meters before he reached his destination, his plan went to the hell and he had to improvise and really quickly! The reason: someone from the stands threw a curse at the chains which made sure the Horntail didn't leave the pitch and she was freed from them. It was when she saw Harry running to the nest and started to attack him.

As everyone noticed and figured out, the charms that Harry used in his Dragon were to match the real one's and soon both beasts attacked him as he tried to find somewhere safe and to rethink his strategy.

"Accio Firebolt!" He shouted summoning the broom he had bought that weekend to replace his old one. He needed to take fight to somewhere else and the sky would be perfect. One moment later, the broom arrived and he mounted it before kicking the grass and starting to rocket into the air.

The Horntail spread her wings and followed him, while Charlie and his workmates reduced the second beast, before he joined the duo. Everyone looked up to see rays of fire being thrown by both of them, but neither could be seen.

Suddenly, the broom fell to the ground, but Harry wasn't on it. A moment later the Dragon started to dive towards the Pitch with the teen clutched to her back and fighting to not fall from there to a certain death. The beast tried to get rid of him but was failing; that made her angrier than before.

A meter before the beast landed, Harry jumped off her back and rolled as he landed and the beast did it too. Both fighters looked at each other, like measuring the threat of the other!

"This is not a good idea!" Harry muttered before he opened his mouth and threw fire from it to the Dragon, who looked surprised by that, but recovered and answered in the same way.

Then the teen raised his wand and erected a wall of fire between them and everyone else, preventing everyone from seeing what happened inside of it and stopping anyone of entering there.

While the crowd wondered what was going on, the judges started to discuss the idea of stopping the task as it had gone out of control and the teen's life was in real danger now. Even the foreign headmasters had to agree that this was bad. In the meantime, Charlie and the rest of the dragon handlers wondered what to do and got ready to put off the fire and save Harry if they got the order to do so.

Then, suddenly, the wall disappeared and Harry walked out mounted on the dragon's back, with the nest on his hand. The beast now was peaceful and not angry anymore.

"Where do you want me to take her?" The teen asked Charlie and his boss with a smile.

"Follow me." The redhead instructed him, before him, his boss and some of his workmates led them to the giant cage that was used to transport the Dragons. Jack hurried to open the door and Harry whispered something to the beast that walked inside without a problem.

"Watch yourself and your kids." The teen told the dragon, who gave him a nod, before she lay down with the eggs between her legs. Then he turned to the handlers, who looked at him with wide eyes and asked: "Is there a doctor among you? I don't feel too well." Then he collapsed to the floor and Charlie and Jack rushed to his side, before the redhead ordered one his workmates to get Madam Pomfrey immediately!

"I would love to know what happened between them inside that wall!" Jack muttered to Charlie as both started to check the boy, looking for injuries and tried to treat any of them.

"I'm more interested in how was the chain was broken! They are supposed to hold five blasting hexes together!" Charlie said before he found the main cause of the teen's bleeding: a big injury on his left shoulder and started to treat it, at the same time that Pomfrey arrived and knelt next to them, ready to do her job.

"Get me a few blood replenishing potions from the tent, Charlie!" Poppy ordered the former student, who nodded and ran towards there at full speed while his boss remained next to the nurse and the teen.

On his way to there, Minerva ran to him and he made him a signal towards the tent, never stopping his run. His former head of house nodded and rushed to reach to him at the moment he entered there.

"I need a backpack!" Charlie shouted to the deputy headmistress while looking for the potions in the supply shelves. Besides the one she requested, the redhead added one or two more just in case.

"How is he?" Minerva asked, while the old student put the vials on the bag.

"He has a big injury in his left shoulder and he's probably exhausted. I know nothing else!" He explained before he took the bag and left the tent on a new run, but being stopped by a crowd who started to ask him questions. He took his wand and whispered a patronus charm, knowing that his dragon would spread the people and leave him space. Once he had a free path, he ran again!

Once he arrived to the place where Pomfrey treated Harry, he casted several privacy panels to stop any curious from seeing what was going on behind them. Before he went inside, he ordered his workmates to make sure that no one went through them, no matter who it was!

"I brought a few other Potions too just in case!" Charlie explained the nurse giving her the bag. Poppy checked it and nodded in thanks for his idea: All of them could be useful too!

"I think I better go to check the chains." Jack told Charlie seeing that he wasn't needed there.

"Ask Flitwick to check them, Jack. We need someone from outside to do that." Charlie commented to his boss, who nodded in agreement as people could claim that they were covering up for one of their own if nothing wrong was found on them.

"How is he?" Minerva asked as she entered at the same moment Jack left and avoided to be stopped by the handlers. Charlie made them a signal to let her in, and they returned to their spot outside.

"He has several minor injuries and is magically and physically exhausted." Poppy said after she finished healing his injuries. Then she added in a mutter: "That added to the fact that it's a miracle that he's alive."

"Let's take him to the tent." Minerva suggested and the Nurse nodded and the three started their way there.

…

After they took Harry to the tent, Minerva left Poppy and Charlie to take care of him and went to the pitch to announce the news. She also had to receive his scores.

Once outside, she saw the Weasley twins and Hermione that were having an argument with Charlie's workmates to let them in, but these refused saying that their orders were to let anyone in.

"Let them in!" The second oldest Weasley shouted from inside, recognizing his siblings' voices, as the argument got more heated. The two guys, who had the size of a troll and muscles like one, nodded to them and moved to permit them to enter the tent.

None of the three teens paid attention to their head of house and rushed inside and Minerva went to the pitch. Once there, she asked for the microphone from Ludo Bagman saying that she had an announcement.

"Please, everyone, Professor McGonagall has something to say." Bagman announced before giving her the micro.

"Mr. Potter is ok. He received some minor injuries on his shoulder and is physically exhausted, but he doesn't have any more injuries than those. At this moment, Madam Pomfrey is taking care of him." She said seriously. She could hear a lot of sighs of relief from the seats near her. Then she turned to Ludo and informed him: "As his former head of house, I'll acknowledge his scores, as he can't be here."

"That's acceptable, Professor." The former Quidditch player nodded before he asked the Judges to announce their scores.

Madam Maxime went first. It took her only one moment to decide her note: 10. He had been the best of the 4 by far and had no doubt that he would be the champion to beat in the other tasks!

Dumbledore went second and his note was the same: 10. He could find no failures on the teen's part and his plans and the changes he had to do were due to outside intervention, one that he would have to investigate and soon!

Crouch was the third: 10.

Bagman was the fourth and like the others, his note was a 10.

Minerva had to take a double look at Karkaroff's, just to make sure she saw right! Everyone at the Pitch had to do it too! It was insane! Soon all the people who had celebrated the four first scores, started to boo him and rather loudly. Even the other judges looked at him as if he had lost his mind!

His note: 4.

"I don't have to give explanations of my note!" Igor shouted everyone furious.

"Mr. Potter's final score is 44 and is in the first place." Bagman announced everyone, ignoring Karkaroff, as Dumbledore started to have an argument with him that was soon joined by Maxime.

…..

"HE GAVE HIM A 4?" Charlie shouted when Minerva informed them of the teen's scores.

"Ok, I would like someone to give me the proper definition of what Dumbledore and Karkaroff understand for showing favoritism on their School's Champions!" Hermione muttered rather angrily.

At that moment, Jack entered with Flitwick and both carried the dragon's chains and showed it to everyone: the links on it were severed.

"Tell me it's not what I think, Jack!" Charlie told his boss, who nodded in answer.

"It's obvious that someone forgot to add the extra charms to these chains." The man explained him seriously, before he explained everyone: "The chains used to get hold of the dragons have several rounds of charms: extra strength to avoid that the animal breaks it; several guards to hold different kind of hexes and a few others. On this one, those charms were missing."

"Was it an accident or in purpose?" Minerva asked seriously.

"I would like to say that it was an accident, Professor, but I won't know it till I speak with my people." Jack explained before he asked Charlie: "Which dragon did you and Alex handle?"

"The Chinese. Matt and Jean did it with the Irish. I don't know which ones were handled by the two Nicks or by the twins." Charlie said before he asked: "Could this be related to…?"

"Only you and I handled dragons of those ones." Jack said shaking his head, knowing that he meant about the incident between his people and Harry at Saturday's night.

"Just out of curiosity…" Fred started to ask his brother and his boss.

"… What will you do with Harry's Dragon?" George finished the question.

"Do we have another cage?" The redhead asked his boss with a smile, who laughed as he understood his friend's plan: take it to the reserve with them.

"It would take me one or two days to get hold of one." Jack said thinking for a minute before he asked both Professors: "is there any chance to keep it here till we can move it?"

"Hagrid will love the idea!" Filius laughed along the teens, as his Colleague nodded with a smile of his own.

"Ok, I need to talk to some of my employees to find out who screwed with the chains." Jack announced before he told Charlie: "I want you to stay here till we get the chance to move the dragon, clear?"

"I owe you one, Jacko!" The redhead said with a smile.

"You'll pay me someday!" The man laughed before he nodded to the other and left too. Although in Harry's presence, they had said that they were even, both knew that they could never be so, as both of them owed each other so many favors that the count had been lost a long time ago!

At that moment Dumbledore entered, accompanied by Remus and Snuffles, who was disguised as a big white dog, instead of a black grim. Hermione walked angrily towards the dog and kicked his leg hard and then punched Remus on his nose!

"GET OUT!" The brunette girl shouted both angrier than anyone had ever seen her.

"Hermione…" Remus started to say but the teen cut him off.

"You three" She said pointing to the two Marauders and the Headmaster and continued: "FORCED Harry to participate and then left him alone! Don't come now to be with him after you realized what you did! Because I'll have no problem of hexing the three of you! And you can be damn sure that I will! AM I CLEAR?" To add emphasis to her words, she pointed her wand to a table and blew it to pieces!

"Yes, very clear!" Everyone said at the same time, and getting away from the girl, scared of what might happen next!

"THEN GET OUT!" She shouted and the Headmaster and the other two men left in a rush.

"It seems, brother of mine…" Fred told his twin.

"… That someone else…" George said before both finished at the same time.

"… Has embraced her Slytherin side!"

"And you have seen nothing yet!" Hermione told them with a maniac smile similar to her best friend's.

"I've been a bad influence on that girl, haven't I?" Someone asked, making everyone turn to the bed to see Harry opening his eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted hugging him, while Charlie ran to call Poppy.

"Don't shout!" The teen asked his friend with a wince, before he asked her to give him his glasses.

"You are already awake?" Madam Pomfrey asked shocked when she reached to the group and saw his patient putting on his glasses.

"Of course! Did you really think that I would sleep for a week?" Harry asked with sarcasm, sitting up on the bed with Hermione's assistance.

"Not a week, but surely 12 hours at least!" The nurse exclaimed running several tests on him, and stating after she finished: "He's just exhausted and will need rest for one or two days."

"Thanks, Poppy." Minerva said with a nod, before the nurse got the hint and left them alone, saying that she would be back to take him to the infirmary in a while.

"Harry, what happened inside the wall?" Charlie asked him seriously, wanting to know the answer to the question that everyone made themselves. As all answer, the teen burst out in laughter, thing that confused everyone.

"Nothing happened! It was a show!" Harry explained, calming down for a moment. Then he asked as everyone looked at him confused: "What's a dragon?"

"An animal!" Everyone said, except Hermione who started to understand it.

"It's a reptile." The girl said before she elaborated: "Just as the snakes are."

"You mean that…?" Flitwick started to ask as he started to understand it, as the twins and Minerva did it too.

"I'm lost here!" Charlie said confused.

"I can speak Parseltongue, Charlie." Harry informed the redhead, before he explained: "The show of fire you saw when we were in the sky, happened while I tried to see if I could speak to her. Once I convinced her that I meant no threat to her or her eggs, we pulled the show everyone saw on the grounds. Inside the wall, she told me about dragons' care and their life." Then he told Charlie: "Get me something to write, and I'll give you all the information. It seems that some of your beliefs are wrong."

"Give me a second!" Charlie said before he used his Patronus to deliver a message to Jack, who arrived a few moments later, wondering what had happened. Then the redhead told him: "Sit down, because we are about to get a lesson on the dragon's care with first hand information." Then he retold the man what the teen had said about the events of the task.

"Get me a pen and paper!" Jack shouted the 2 guys that stood outside, before he sat down next to the teen.

"We'll be back later." Minerva said, motioning Filius to leave them alone. The tiny Professor nodded and left the tent, while Harry shared the information.

….

After two hours of talk, both Charlie and his boss left the tent discussing what they had just learned from Harry. It was a radical change in everything they knew!

"We have to go back to the tower, before our things are destroyed too." Hermione suddenly told the twins as she realized that now they could be seen as traitors for helping Harry.

"That is a very good idea!" Both redheads exclaimed at the same time, before they said goodbye to Harry and left running to return to the tower.

When it was time to move Harry to the infirmary, the teen talked with the nurse and told him it was a bad idea.

"Madam Pomfrey, as you said I'm magically exhausted and someone tried to kill me today. If they try it again while I'm at the hospital, I'll be defenseless." He told her in a serious tone of voice.

"What do you suggest?" Poppy asked, knowing that he had an excellent argument and couldn't fight it.

"I move to my place. It's hidden and I'm the only one who knows how to enter. Everyone else gets inside through a house elf that answers ONLY to me. If I need you, he'll get you immediately." Harry explained to her.

The nurse thought for a moment and knew she couldn't win that fight. They had announced that he was under her care, and whoever freed the Dragon, could try to kill him again that night while he was weak and couldn't fight back.

"I don't like the idea, but I have to agree." She nodded and the teen smiled to her. Then she added: "I want to check you as soon as you are awake tomorrow. You won't attend classes for the rest of the week. I'll inform the Professors."

"I always thought you looked like a dragon when angry." The teen said with a smile.

"And now?" The nurse asked arching an eyebrow.

"I prefer a Dragon!" He said laughing before he called Dobby and left the tent while Poppy smiled and went to see the other Champions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

"Who was the third?" Fred suddenly asked Hermione while the trio went back to the Tower. The girl looked at him confused, and he elaborated: "When Dumbledore entered with Lupin, you said 'You three', so who was the third?"

"Shit!" Hermione muttered as she realized her mistake in the tent. Then she told the redhead: "I'll tell you later, ok?"

"Ok." Both twins said, seeing that they wouldn't get the answer at that moment and they had other things to worry about. Namely: Ron and another ten students standing in front of the Fat Lady with their trunks.

"Let me talk." Hermione told the redheads, who nodded without a word. They were sure that they would see her anger soon, and neither wanted to be at the end of it!

"Another vote, I guess. And now we are as dark as Harry, right?" Hermione asked Ron standing face to face, with anger emanating from her body. That made them retreat, not only the twins, but also almost everyone else!

"Go and Get McGonagall!" Fred muttered to the painting, which nodded and left her place in a rush.

"How many people voted this time?" The brunette asked the redhead, before she went on: "Because I talked to a lot of Gryffindors and everyone told me that they hadn't voted. And actually they had been ordered by YOU to follow whatever you decided."

"That's a lie!" Ginny shouted, before she found the fourth year's wand pointed to her throat.

"Was I talking to you?" Hermione asked before she added: "Then, be the good little bitch such you are and shut your mouth!"

"I forgot popcorn!" Katie told the twins going to them with the other Chasers, Lee and Neville on time to hear the brunette's comment.

"Did anyone…?" Neville asked as Ron shouted Hermione to not insult her sister and she answered punching his nose.

"We sent the Fat Lady to get her here!" George explained as the other members of Ron's group pointed their wands to Hermione and the twins and the others did the same to them.

"WANDS DOWN!" Hermione shouted everyone, in a commanding tone that would have been obeyed even by their Head of House, who arrived at that moment.

"Don't say a word, Professor! This time we'll fix this without your help!" Hermione told her before she asked the Fat Lady to open the portrait. The woman nodded and did so. Before they passed, Hermione told her to make sure that no one entered!

Once inside, they heard more arguments between students who now didn't believe so much about Harry tricking the Goblet to enter the Tournament and now regretted supporting his kicking out! Especially since no one voted for it!

"SILENCE EVERYONE!" Hermione shouted and everyone shut up.

"She can take your place any day!" The twins commented to their head of house, seeing that the girl had more effect with her shouts than the professor could ever dream of!

"SIT!" The teen ordered and no one dared to defy her, not even Minerva. She had seen Harry's Slytherin side, now they would see hers, and she wasn't so sure which would be worse!

"Forget McGonagall, because right now I'm the person that you have to be scared of!" Hermione informed everyone and everyone knew that she wasn't joking. Then she continued: "We'll fix this situation right here and right now! And no one leaves till we are done! Clear?"

"Clear." Everyone chorused at the same time.

"I want to know who voted to kick Harry out of the House and I want to know it yesterday! I want to see the hand up of who did it" Hermione shouted everyone, standing right in front of the entrance. To leave the tower, anyone would have to go over her body!

Only 12 hands were up: Ron's and his companions: Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, two students from fifth year, two from sixth and four from seventh.

"How many students are in the House, Professor: 100 more or less?" The teen asked McGonagall.

"The exact number is 96." Minerva informed her.

"You barely represent a little more than the ten percent of the House and you think that you can make a decision like this just because?" Hermione asked the 12 with an incredulous look. Then she continued without an answer from them: "Since he was kicked out, I heard that at least 35 students supported Harry. With those 35 plus the seven of us," she said pointing to herself, Neville, Lee and the Quidditch team, "make us 42 and that is nearly half of this Tower. That doesn't match your claims that you had the support of nearly everyone here."

"You listen…" One of the Seventh years stood and started to say.

"YOU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN NOW!" The girl shouted him so angry that the poor boy almost wet his underpants and sat immediately.

"Sorry for this, Professor…" Fred whispered to Minerva.

"… But you are not as scary as her!" George added seriously. McGonagall looked at them, trying to fight a smile: for once they were right and she couldn't deny it.

"You were in the stands when Harry's scores were announced right?" The brunette asked everyone, who nodded in silence. Then she added: "I want to raise the hand all of you who cheered with his first four scores."

A sea of hands went up. Only Ron and his companions didn't and it was something that everyone noticed.

Hermione ignored them and continued. "I want to keep the hand up those of you who booed Karkaroff's."

Once again, the same hands were still up and the others down.

"Who of you still think that he put his name in the Goblet? Raise the hand that still do or keep it up." The girl asked. The sea of hands that went up with the first two questions now was down. Only the hands of Ron, Ginny and the four students of seventh year went up. She turned to the ones that had kicked him out at the beginning and asked them why they had changed their mind.

"It was mainly the fact that someone tried to kill him." One of the girls of fifth year said seriously and the others nodded.

"Ok, let's do a simple math here." Hermione said seriously before going on: "There are 96 students on this Tower. One was in the Hospital unconscious, three were with him and 12 didn't support him. That leaves 80 students booing Karkaroff." Then she asked Katie and the Chasers: "Do you think that all the noise that was heard in the pitch was done just with that number?"

"No way! I saw several puffs booing too!" Neville assured her seriously.

"I wouldn't claim it was all of them, but most of the Ravenclaws did it too!" Katie said as serious as the chubby boy. Then she added: "And I'm sure that not all the judges and professors agreed with his score."

"Probably only Severus Snape would have done it." Minerva said seriously.

"I'm lost here." Hermione said with fake shock before she asked: "Do we talk about the same students that attacked him since the first moment?"

"It seems things changed." McGonagall commented with a smile.

"But you still claim that he's dark and we are also dark for supporting him?" The teen asked Ron and his other supporters. When they didn't answer she took Ginny's robes and checked her crest. Then she said: "What a surprise. For a moment I would have sworn it was Slytherin's and not Gryffindor's. I wonder why."

"You little…" Ginny shouted and got up to attack her, but Hermione was faster and before the redhead knew it, she had a wand pointed to her throat.

"Go ahead, make my day." Hermione said, and several Muggleborn students laughed recognizing the phrase from Dirty Harry. She glanced at them, and all of them shut immediately.

"It's from a movie." Katie told her friends with a smile, as the other teen started to talk once more.

"It seems that you don't have as much support as you claimed, Weasley and now are pretty alone. What will you say now: that we have brainwashed everyone here? That somehow we turned the whole school dark?" Hermione asked Ron, who looked at her with a defiant and furious look. She ignored him and went on speaking to him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Your problem is that you are a jealous brat who envies everything that the others have and you'll never own. You can't see beyond your own nose and need someone to tell you how to clean because you are so useless that you can't do that even in your own! What happened this time? Couldn't you stand that your so called best friend was in the highlights again? Couldn't you deal with the idea of no one paying attention to little Ronald Weasley?" She asked with a sneer that could match Snape's at any day.

"Oh yeah, she beats you!" Both twins and their friends told Minerva at the same time, as Hermione continued.

"Little Ronald Weasley needed to be the center of the attention, didn't he? And knowing his weak point, he had to use it. After all, who knew better than his best friend that Harry's biggest need and wish was to be accepted by everyone?" She asked the students, who listened in silence, before she went on: "Yes, Ronald Weasley! The one who tried to find a way to cheat the Goblet but couldn't because he doesn't have half the brain to try anything intelligent to do so! The one who can't finish his homework on his own, even it was standing in front of him and wrote it itself! He's the one who barely passed the exams!"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" Ron finally lost it and got up from his chair to attack her. Hermione stood on her spot till the last moment and then moved aside. The redhead realized too late that he was about to crash into the portrait and tried to avoid it but couldn't.

"That must have hurt." Fred said with a wince as his brother fell to the floor unconscious.

Then she turned to Ginny, and the other ones that still supported Ron and said: "Now it's time to see how it feels to be left alone." Then she asked the others: "Raise the hand who wants all of them out of the tower:"

A new sea of hands went up and the group paled now, as the same thing that they had done, was now turned against them.

"The worst part of all this, is that everyone followed them and never stopped to think that it was wrong." Hermione continued talking to the students. "The same people who celebrated each time he caught the snitch turned their backs to him. The ones that partied every time he made this house win the Cup went and destroyed his things and killed his pet. The same people that he saved from the Basilisk went and attacked him everyday and insulted him whenever they saw him. The same people who complained against Snape EVERY time they had potions defended him after Harry found a way to get rid of him."

Then she put her hand on her crest and tore it and threw it into the fireplace, to everyone's shock.

"If showing loyalty to my best friend and the only person I consider a brother, makes me dark and a traitor to this house, then I'm proud of being so." Then without another word, she left the common room with her head held high.

"That's what I call a speech." Katie muttered to their friends, while Minerva took control of the situation once more.

"I'll suggest all of you to leave the Common Room now." Minerva said to Ginny and the others seriously, after checking Ron and seeing that he had no serious injuries and was just knocked out. Once they had left, she addressed the rest of the House and asked: "I want an explanation behind Mr. Potter's leaving and I want it now."

….

After leaving the tower, and still very angry, Hermione decided to go to the infirmary to see Harry. She needed to think about what to do, and he seemed to be the solution.

On her way, she came across a blond girl from Ravenclaw. She had seen her talking to Ginny a couple of times, but didn't remember her name.

"Hello, Hermione Granger." The girl said when the brunette approached her.

"Hi." She said with a nod and asked: "What are you doing here and not in your tower?"

"They changed the password and no one told me. I'll know it tomorrow anyway." The girl said with a sigh.

"Does it happen often?" Hermione asked shocked by her answer.

"I'm used to that. No one wants to be friends with 'Looney' Lovegood I guess." She said with another sigh.

"Welcome to the club of the loners then." Hermione said with a sarcastic laugh.

"And why are you out of your tower?" Luna asked her curiously, and seeing the empty spot on her robes. Then she asked: "Did they kick you out too?"

"No, I left on my own." The Gryffindor said before retelling what had happened at the Tower.

"That was very brave and loyal from you, but some people might say that it was also very stupid." Luna said thinking for a moment.

"Right now, I don't know who would be right." Hermione sighed before she asked: "Want to come to the Infirmary? It seems that both need someone to talk to."

"I would love to." The blond Ravenclaw said with a smile and both started to walk there.

Suddenly Luna stopped and took Hermione to the shadows. The Gryffindor was about to say something but the blond put a hand on her mouth asking her to be quiet.

One moment later, Hermione saw what the matter was: Malfoy walked in their same direction with Crabbe and Goyle and they were talking to each other.

"So what's the plan?" Crabbe asked Malfoy.

"We kill Potter while he's weak to fight. You two take care of the Nurse and I do it with Scar-head." The blond boy said seriously, and his two minions nodded.

"We have to do something!" Hermione and Luna exclaimed at the same time. Both nodded and followed them at a safe distance.

Then they saw the Fat Friar talking to Nick. Both ghosts stopped when they saw the girls trying to catch their attention and moved towards them.

"Nick, find a professor and tell them that Malfoy is about to attack Harry in the infirmary! Friar, please deliver the message to Madam Pomfrey! We are going after them!" Hermione explained them in a hurried tone before she and Luna continued their way and the ghosts disappeared through the walls to deliver the messages.

Both teenagers arrived at the hospital in time to see Malfoy unlocking the door and going in with his two goons. One moment later they heard several spells, as it was obvious that the nurse got the message in time to get ready.

"Let's join the fun!" Luna told Hermione, who nodded and both went in and started to attack the three students, who realized that their surprise attack had gone to hell!

A few moments later, Lockheed entered too and joined the fight. Unknown to the students, she was behind the two groups and had been very near when Nick found her.

"Accio chair!" Luna shouted pointing her wand behind Malfoy, who was hit by it on the head one second later and was knocked out,

"That was a nice choice!" Hermione told her with a smile, while the other nice students surrounded themselves and Lockheed stunned and bound them with ropes.

"I was very close to you and that's why I arrived so fast." Marianne explained the two girls, one moment before Filius and Pomona arrived running with their wands out. Minerva, Albus and Moody got there a few seconds later.

"What happened?" Minerva asked both girls, who briefed the Professors about what they had heard on their way to see Harry.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Sprout asked confused.

"They did. I found Nearly Headless Nick and he told me that they had sent him to get a teacher and the Friar to warn Madam Pomfrey." Marianne informed her colleagues.

"He arrived a few seconds before they did and I was ready for them." The nurse explained pointing to the 3 students.

"And why are you two out of your Towers?" Moody asked the duo, looking at them suspiciously. That made Hermione angrier that what she was and stood face to face against him.

"Listen to me, you little paranoid idiot! If I wasn't out of the Tower, those three could have killed someone, so don't dare to suggest that I was with them or you'll learn to pee sitting when I'm done with you! AM I FUCKING CLEAR?" The teen roared to the Professor, who took a step back from her, the same that the others did.

"AM I CLEAR OR NOT?" Hermione roared to Moody once more. The teacher nodded his head without a word. When the girl turned around, Moody got his wand out, but the Gryffindor was faster and had hers pointed to his groin. She said with a sneer: "Go ahead and make my day!"

"Explain me why she and Mr. Potter are not in my house." Marianne asked McGonagall with a sneer as Moody retreated and left without another word.

"I wish I knew." Minerva said with an ironic smile as her former student put her wand back in her robes.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" Sprout asked Poppy, not seeing him anywhere.

"He never came here." The nurse said before she explained: "Mr. Potter suspected that an event like this might happen and went straight to his place, not wanting to take any risk. And seeing what had happened during the task, I had to agree." Poppy informed the teachers and students, who nodded in agreement, it had been a great idea.

"Professor, may I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione asked Flitwick before he inquired why Luna was out of her Tower. The tiny Professor nodded and both went aside to talk in private.

"Minerva, contact Madam Bones and ask her to bring Aurors and to do it as discreetly as she can." Albus instructed his Deputy, who moved to the fireplace to make the floo call. He turned to the other two Head of Houses and told them: "I want a head count of the four houses. After you are sure that all the students are inside your tower, put the entrances in lockdown. I want to be informed immediately if any student is missing besides the ones that are here."

"Of course, Headmaster." Both women said with a nod before they left, as Filius finished talking to Hermione, and he didn't look happy with what she had told him.

"I'll investigate that matter personally, Miss Granger. Thanks for informing me of this situation." The tiny Professor told the student with a serious nod. When they turned to Luna, they found her sleeping on a chair. The Head of Ravenclaw moved his wand and he laid her in bed. Albus repeated his orders to him and Minerva who had finished her calls and joined them.

"Amelia will be here in a few minutes." Minerva informed him before she and Filius left.

"Dobby!" Hermione called the Elf, before the Headmaster talked to her. When the little creature showed up, she said: "Take me to Harry's lair." Dobby nodded and both were gone.

In that moment, the fireplace took life and Amelia Bones came through it, followed a few seconds later by 5 Aurors. Albus turned to them and forgot momentarily the situation of Harry Potter, deciding to handle it the next day.

…..

The next morning found the four houses upside down as all of them had gone through different shocks since the end of the Task.

The Slytherin students were moved momentarily to the Great Hall, as Amelia Bones and her Aurors made total search through all the dormitories after Dumbledore informed them about the reason of his call.

Besides certain things that shouldn't have been there but were not considered illegal or inappropriate, the head of the DMLE found evidence enough to charge the Malfoy's heir and his two companions of murder attempt against Harry Potter. Unfortunately there was nothing to pin Lucius Malfoy on that as plotter of the same. Amelia sighed in disgust as she knew that he was part of it, but could do nothing without evidence.

In Gryffindor, Ron Weasley and his group of friends weren't kicked out, although they were pretty close to. Instead of that, the whole house joined in a silent treatment towards them and they would make sure that their remaining time at the School wouldn't be nice.

Minerva also took measures and the two students that were prefects lost their badges. The others were informed that they would never get it even if they qualified to. They were also banned forever to try out for the house team. The last one was suggested by the team and she agreed immediately.

But the Lions weren't the only ones who lost prefects. During the Head Counting that was done by Flitwick, no one was able to answer where was Luna Lovegood, and soon all their mistreatment of her was revealed. Their head of house wasn't too happy about that and he docked points enough to make sure that his house was out of the competition for the cup for the rest of the year. Of the six prefects, the only that remained the badge was the Head Boy, who had tried to help Luna several times and one of the few that was friendly to her and tried to stop those actions more than once, but failed.

In Hufflepuff, Cedric convinced his housemates to drop the campaign against Harry revealing everyone what he had done for him. Cedric considered himself in debt and he wanted to pay it. And that was a great way to do so.

"If I beat him, I want to do it on the tasks. After what happened today, he's the one to be beaten and Krum and Fleur know it too." The teen told his housemates.

"I guess that if you don't win the Tournament, the best thing is that someone from Hogwarts does." Susan told Cedric seriously, and throwing her pin to the fire. A moment later, all of the pins went there too.

Perhaps they wouldn't cheer for Potter, but they would stop their war against him and that seemed enough for Cedric.

When they talked about the performances of the four, everyone agreed that Harry's had been the best by far. They discussed everything he had done.

"What was what he did with the fire from his mouth? How did he do it?" Someone asked confused.

"It's a Muggle thing." Justin said before he explained: "You see it often in the circus. A guy drinks something, turns on a lighter and spits the liquid and the flame gets spread."

But breakfast would bring another wave of shocks. The news of what had happened at Ravenclaw and Gryffindor got spread like wildfire and soon all the students knew it.

In the middle of the meal, Harry entered the Hall having an argument with Peeves. That shut everyone as they turned to hear it.

"I won't, Peeves!" The teen said with a shake of his head.

"As your lawyer, I suggest then that you find a way to do that. Because, I doubt that the ministry won't accept your denials forever, especially after your meeting with Miss Skeeter." The Poltergeist explained seriously.

"You mean that if I give an interview, I can get rid of any obligation to speak with the media?" Harry asked as he went to the Gryffindor table and picking a toast to eat, and nodding to his friends.

"Exactly." The ghost explained with a smile.

"And I can give it to any media I choose?" Harry asked thinking for a moment, and getting a nod from Peeves.

"Excuse me, Peeves, does that deal includes the rest of the Champions?" Cedric asked from his seat. After all, the poltergeist represented the four of them.

"Indeed it does." The ghost said to him, Fleur and Krum. Then he continued: "To do that, you should sell the rights of exclusivity to that media."

"What's the minimum fee we can ask?" Fleur asked curiously, as Harry and Cedric turned to see Luna Lovegood and she wondered the reason. The blond looked at the two champions and arched an eyebrow.

"The lowest is one galleon." Peeves informed the four.

"This is a crazy question, but can your father pay that?" Harry asked Luna, as he knew that her father ran the Quibbler. Perhaps it wasn't the most serious publication in the world, but surely it was better than the Prophet.

"Is this serious?" Luna asked him seriously. She didn't want to get caught in any problem.

"As an Avada Kedavra!" The seeker said as serious as she. The other three Champions nodded to her.

"I can owl him with the proposal and he'll answer you within two days. I can't speak in his name." Luna informed the four, who nodded in acceptance.

"I wonder what Crouch and Bagman will say about this." Minerva muttered to Albus, trying to hide a smile.

While everything was calming down, the second thing happened: Mrs. Norris entered the hall zigzagging and dizzily. She moved from one side to the other, almost crashing with everything and everyone. Then she thwarted and anyone near her covered their nose.

"MRS. NORRIS!" Filch shouted going to her. When the caretaker, picked her up, the cat vomited on him and everyone burst out in laughter.

"Tell me it's not what I think!" The twins told Harry, who answered with a devious smile.

"You got her drunk?" Katie asked in a whisper, and he nodded.

"He suggested the idea to use it with the dragon." Harry explained pointing to Fred. Then he told the twins, as the squib caretaker went to them furious: "I'll pay you 50 Galleons to each if you take the blame for it!"

"DEAL!" The twins chorused with a wide smile.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAT?" Filch shouted furious to the twins.

"And what makes you think it was them, Filch?" Harry asked before the redheads answered.

"YOU…!" Filch started to say turning to Harry, but the teen stopped him pointing his wand to him.

"Last time, you accused me of something without evidence, so don't dare to make that mistake again!" Harry threatened the caretaker, before Dumbledore arrived with Minerva to calm things before they got out of control.

"Mr. Potter, put the wand down." Dumbledore ordered Harry.

"I won't do it till Filch apologizes for trying to attack my friends and me," Harry answered, not moving his wand an inch.

"What's going on here?" Minerva asked Filch.

"THEY DID SOMETHING TO MY CAT!" The man shouted her pointing to the twins and Harry.

"Shout at me once more and you'll regret it!" Harry shot back pointing his wand to his throat. Then he asked: "What evidence do you have to make that accusation?"

"I KNOW IT WAS THEM!" Filch shouted once more.

"Just as you knew that I had petrified your cat two years ago?" The teen asked with a sneer and the caretaker had to shut his mouth.

"Gentlemen?" Minerva asked her students, who tried to look innocent this time, not that she would believe that.

"We didn't do it!" The two redheads said at the same time.

"Then Filch I suggest you to ask the Headmaster to investigate this matter. But be careful that he doesn't get his usual results: NOTHING!" The seeker told the caretaker before he shouted the last word to Albus, who winced at his voice. Then he started to count: "No results as to who entered me in the Tournament; no results in who freed the Dragon yesterday; no results in what attacked students two years ago, and let's not talk about who was behind it."

"Those are excellent scores!" The twins said with a sarcastic smile.

"So shut your mouth and go to whine to someone who cares. And next time you accuse someone, better have evidence!" Harry shouted Filch who looked at him with hate. Then he added going to the exit: "Better luck next time!"

"Do you know what's the best part of all this?" Hermione asked the twins, sitting next to them and the rest of her friends, while Filch demanded Albus a solution and an investigation!

"Which one?" The two redheads asked confused.

"That even if they can prove it was him, they can't punish him." The brunette said with a smile.

"Why not?" Alicia asked confused and curious.

"It's simple: as he doesn't belong to a house any longer, technically he is not a student of Hogwarts. And as such, points cannot be docked and detentions can't be given." Hermione explained laughing.

"Are you kidding us?" Everyone asked shocked.

"The rules of the school are clear: to get a detention and to earn or lose points you must belong to a House. Harry belongs to none." She said before she added: "I wonder how much Dumbledore is wishing to change things and make Harry to go back to his old personality."

"Me too!" Everyone else said rolling in laughter.

"I think I would like to talk to the hat." Minerva muttered to Marianne, as both had heard Hermione. The Potions Mistress sneered at her.

….

The next few days were very funny for Harry, as his plans to piss off everyone were succeeding.

Xeno Lovegood, Luna's father and editor of the Quibbler, agreed happily to the deal and sent some conditions of his own to make it.

The main one was that he kept the right to criticize any of the four if they did something illegal or that was beyond the moral standards.

The teens agreed to that, informing that they weren't looking for someone who displayed as Gods and could remain neutral and objective to them.

They also put conditions. Their main one was to not be portrayed as enemies, but just rivals in a competition.

There was a quick agreement on both sides and it was decided to hold a group interview the next Hogsmeade's weekend. Actually the interview would be divided in two: one with the four teens together and one with each of them.

Three days after this agreement, the Ministry got knowledge of it and it was called an urgent meeting at Dumbledore's Office between the four students, their headmasters and heads of house, Crouch, Percy as his assistant, Bagman, a representative of the Prophet, Peeves as the Champions' lawyer and Hermione as the Poltergeist's assistant.

"You don't want to miss those two in action!" Harry told the other three with a devious smile.

"He's not a lawyer." Crouch exclaimed pointing to Peeves.

"Godric, care to explain to this idiot if I'm one or not?" Peeves asked the Founder's Portrait who nodded with a smile.

"Peeves was a lawyer before he turned into a Poltergeist. As a matter of fact, he represented my Heir's businesses for 15 years before his death." The founder informed everyone.

"That means that I can be here and represent them. But if you prefer to not deal with me, my assistant Hermione Granger will be glad to do business on my name." The Poltergeist informed everyone and nodding to the teen.

"We prefer to deal with people alive!" Crouch exclaimed, not realizing how bad that choice was.

"I'll love this!" Harry whispered to Cedric, who arched an eyebrow. The other teen just smiled and mouthed: "Wait and watch."

"Let's start then." Dumbledore said with a nod to everyone.

Before anyone opened the mouth, Hermione launched herself to the attack, as vicious as a Basilisk. Her targets: everyone but the four champions.

"Your claim that my clients can't give interviews to anyone except the Daily Prophet has no ground, Mr. Crouch. Their contracts are with the Goblet and to no one else: not the Ministry, not any media or to anyone else.

"That means that the only obligations they have, are to participate on the three tasks. Any other activity set either by the Schools or the Ministries involved, are left to their choice."

"Is that right?" Fleur asked Harry confused, as Hermione continued.

"We got hold of the Tournament Rules yesterday and we studied each of them to know what we could do or not." Peeves explained her and the other two teenagers.

"For example, if the ministry decided to hold any other activity, such as a Yule Ball as it has been done in the past," Hermione continued explaining, before pointing to the Champions, "and any of them made plans for the holidays or has no interest of going to it, no one can make them attend it."

"That's ridiculous!" Crouch shouted, as everyone else just kept listening.

"The rules are clear." Hermione informed him, before she took the book and showed them the one that mattered in that business and went on as it was read.

"As their contracts are not bound to the Ministry, the four champions can choose what media they want to speak to and to which they want to give the exclusivity of their statements and/or more interviews after each of the tasks." Then she turned to the Prophet's representative and informer him: "As the four Champions have already sold those rights to the Quibbler, your presence here is no longer needed nor appreciated." Then she took a set of parchments and gave a copy to everyone and explained: "Through this document, the champions forbid the Daily Prophet to present any information about them or their performances without their consent. Any mention of them, through names, nicks or any other way in which they could be identified will result in legal sues and charges against the paper and the reporter."

"I love this!" Cedric told Harry as arguments and shouts started and the teen just kept silent, till she decided to put an end to it.

"SILENCE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and everyone obeyed immediately. Then she continued: "The rules are clear on what the champions can or can't do. They are using their right to choose which Media they talk to and to which they don't. Besides the Prophet has published supposed interviews with one of the champions which never happened. There were also several statements and facts that are not true and were checked. That fact alone is enough to present several lawsuits for slander!"

"This is getting better and better!" Harry said to Cedric as the Prophet's man, who was the editor, claimed that the reporter in question had presented evidence of her claims.

Hermione turned her hand to Harry, who gave her a jar and she put it over the desk. The teen opened it and took a beetle from inside and placed it on the table. The little animal tried to leave, but the brunette was faster with her wand's movements and one second later, the bug had changed into Rita Skeeter.

"And that, sir," Hermione turned to the Editor, who lost all the color from his face as Minerva stunned Rita, "is enough to press criminal charges against both of you. Her crimes are being an illegal animagus, breach of privacy, slander and whatever else can be found out in the investigation led by Amelia Bones and her Department as we speak. For you, the charges are aiding and abetting in her crimes and slander."

"I think you should leave now." Minerva ordered the Editor, who ran out from the Office immediately.

"Shall we continue?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"She's starting to scare me more than McGonagall!" Cedric whispered to Harry. His answer was a sneer.

"Now that we've settled that matter, let's discuss another one: the security and safety of the champions during the Tasks." The brunette said very seriously.

"Those matters, Miss Granger, are one of our first priorities." Albus said very seriously.

Hermione barked with laughter and said: "You proved that during the first Task, Headmaster." Then she composed again and continued: "Perhaps Fleur, Viktor and Cedric haven't figured out the egg, but Harry has and we are very aware of what it is the task."

"You have done it?" Everyone asked to Harry in shock.

The teen nodded with a smile and started to chant:

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And recover what we took,

But past an hour - the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

"You have to listen to the egg under water to hear the message." Harry explained the other Champions.

"You don't have to be a genius to know the meaning, ladies and gentlemen." Hermione said addressing the adults: "The next task will happen under the water. And considering what happened during the first that was in everyone's sight, how can the champions be sure that there won't be another incident like the one that occurred when one of them took it?" Then she added without an answer: "Because Mr. Potter will not participate on the Task unless there is enough proof that his life won't suffer another murder attempt!"

"There is a contract…" Crouch started to say standing from his chair. Unfortunately for him, Hermione was ready for that.

"Which obliges the champions to show themselves on the day of the task, but they are not forced to compete or finish it. The champions can give up at any moment if they can't fulfill what they have to do, Mr. Crouch. It doesn't say when it has to happen. It can be since the first second after they receive the order to start." Then she continued:

"Also the clue hints that the champions have to rescue someone to do their job. That means that not only their lives will be at risk, but also their hostages, which is, and I quote, 'what you'll sorely miss.' That means that the person will be someone very close to them. Who of you will explain to the hostage's family if something goes wrong and something happens to them? What will you say: 'Sorry, we thought we had this under control but something failed'?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"I want her as my lawyer!" Cedric, Fleur and Krum said at the same time, as the adults tried to find a way to rebut her. But the brunette continued:

"As it's been seen in the first task, you failed to ensure everyone's safety, as you only placed wards to prevent an attack to the stands coming from inside the pitch. I find it hard to believe that none of you ever considered the chance of someone trying to free the Dragon.

"But the worst part of that event is that when the dragon was freed of her chains, not only Harry was in danger. The Horntail and his dragon, which mirrored everything the real one did, could have easily forgotten Harry's presence on the pitch and could have attacked the stands where the students were sitting!"

"We had wards placed for that, Miss Granger. Even if one of the dragons breathed fire against the stands, it would have been stopped before it reached them." Albus explained seriously.

"We thought of that, Headmaster. But what would have happened if both dragons went against the base of the stands? With their size, the structure wouldn't have stood for a long time. They would have fallen apart with all the people on them falling to the grounds at full speed and with a dragon on the run." Hermione answered before she asked: "How many would have survived that?"

The silence at the office was deafening as her words fell in. No one could answer her question as the answer was obvious: quite a few would have done it if that event had occurred.

"So," Hermione continued as no one answered, "Before wanting to make the champions play your little game, you should make sure that they will be alive at the end of each task!" She turned to the four champions and Peeves and informed them: "We are done here!" Then she stormed out of the office.

"Next time you pick an argument, Crouch, make sure that your opponent is not very close to someone involved in it." The poltergeist told the ministry officer with a sneer before he left too, following the five teens.

In the silence that followed their exit, laughter was heard and everyone turned to see the sorting hat who was producing it.

"May I ask what's so funny, Alistair?" Minerva asked the Hat.

"I told both Miss Granger and Mr. Potter that they should have gone to Slytherin! They didn't believe me then and now they are giving me the right!" The Hat said still laughing, before he asked Gryffindor's painting: "Are you sure that these two are not related to good old Salazar? Because, let me tell you that they could have tricked me!"

"I'm positive, Alistair: they are not related to Salazar." Godric answered him with a smile, before he added: "You wouldn't be the only one tricked into thinking that!"

"So, what shall we do now?" Maxime asked the other Headmaster seriously, as it seemed that the tournament had a high risk of being sabotaged by the champions! And even if she shouldn't say it aloud, they had every right to do it if you thought in what Miss Granger had said!

…

Once they had left the office, the four champions and the ghost applauded Hermione, who smiled shyly and thanked them with a bow.

"Ok, now what?" Fleur asked the other three as the group went to the kitchen to eat a snack and to talk away from any undesired ear.

"Right now, the ball is on their side and they have to make the movement. They know what will happen if they don't play carefully." Peeves informed them, before he continued: "My advice is that you get ready for the task just in case they do something logical and can ensure everyone's safety. And Dumbledore will do anything to make sure that nothing happens either to you or the hostages."

"What about the Yule Ball you mentioned?" Cedric asked Hermione curious.

"The tradition is that during the Christmas night, there is a Yule ball for students from fourth to seventh year. We are still trying to get a book about the tournament's history so the details are vague so far."

"Be careful." Peeved told them seriously: "They didn't like the first blow during the weighing of the wands and they'll like less this one. That means that they'll do everything they can to make sure that the ball happens this year too."

"So we should get ready for that too, I guess." Harry commented and everyone else nodded.

"Then get ready." Peeves said before he nodded to the five and disappeared through a wall.

"Were you serious when you said that you would fail the second task?" Fleur asked Harry curiously.

"If I don't get signs that my safety will be assured, then I will. I won't risk my life for nothing but everyone else's enjoyment!" The youngest champion assured the other three very seriously.

"I can't say that I don't agree there." Krum said with a nod,

"Viktor, a lot of people has told me that they would love to see a match between us. It'd be just you, me and the Snitch. Are you up to a little challenge?" Harry asked the Bulgarian with a smile.

"I thought that no one would try it." The Quidditch Star said with a wide smile. Then he asked the other two if they would be interested.

"You two are out of my league!" Cedric said laughing and shaking his head.

"I tried to be Chaser, but never made the School's teams." Fleur said with another shake of the head.

"Then what do you say if we meet at the pitch in 20 minutes? Both of us need to get our brooms." Harry told Viktor, who nodded and they parted ways to get everything they needed.

"Do we spread the word about this? I'm sure that LOTS of people would love to see that match." Hermione asked the other champions, who nodded and they went to their common rooms to share the news.

Hermione arrived to the Gryffindor Tower and gave the password to the Fat Lady. Even if she wasn't part of it any longer, she still got it in case she changed her mind.

"EVERYONE LISTEN FOR A MINUTE!" Hermione shouted to all the students that were there. All of them turned to her, and the brunette said: "Harry Potter and Viktor Krum will play a seeker's match on the pitch. Anyone interested in seeing it, be there in ten minutes!" Without another word, she left the Tower.

One minute later, the common room was empty as EVERYONE was interested in seeing it! Not everyday you could see a match between an international Quidditch Star and the best seeker of the School, one that had been in their house!

…..

On the pitch, said seekers stood at the center facing each other, with Madam Hooch stood in the middle. Harry had asked her to release the snitch as she would be impartial to both players. The flight instructor agreed to that, as she wanted to see the match too.

"The rules are simple: first who catches the snitch wins, clear?" Hooch asked both teens, who nodded and shook hands before she gave/barked the order to do so.

"Good luck." Harry told Viktor with a smile. The other nodded and wished him the same.

In the meantime, the stands started to get full as the word of the match had been spread like wildfire around the whole school and no one wanted to miss it.

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" Lee shouted, as he took his spot at the cabin and got ready to comment the match,

"LEE, BE FAIR THIS TIME OR YOU'LL FACE HERMIONE PISSED OFF!" Harry shouted the black boy with a sneer. The brunette took the usual spot of Minerva, next to him, and had her wand in her hand. She smiled to Lee, who gulped at seeing her. He still remembered too well what had happened in the common room a few days ago. To add him pressure, McGonagall took a seat on his other side.

The professors got the news too and went to the pitch to watch the match, as anxious as everyone else. When Bagman tried to take the cabin, he had both women's wands pointed to him. It was a clear message that he wasn't welcome to comment that one and they stood with Lee, who smiled them in thanks.

"Seekers, take your places!" Hooch shouted to both who hit the ground and went to a corner of the pitch. She looked at both, getting a nod saying that they were ready and she released the snitch.

With just them on the pitch, the match was a bit boring as it was both Seekers looking for the Snitch and the public had to wait till one of them did it. On a usual match, they could follow the others' actions and turned the attention to the seekers when it seemed that one had found the little ball.

Then Harry went on a dive at full speed and Viktor followed him. Very close to the ground, he pulled himself off the dive and flew to his feet touching the grass. Krum realized it was a show and followed him. It wouldn't hurt anyone if they played a bit of a show of skills before any of them caught the snitch.

Soon the snitch was forgotten and it became a show of what each of them could do: dives and counter dives, flying upside down with the head almost touching the grass and several others stunts. They took turns to create one and show it and the other had to match it.

…

"This is what I call a show!" Lee exclaimed as Krum did another stunt and Harry had to repeat it.

Everyone in the stands was impressed with that they were doing and wondered what they would do next. That day was the one when whoever had doubts that Harry was the best at the school lost them! He was playing against a pro and his skills were as good as the other!

Cedric was sat with Fleur and explained to her what they were doing. He was as impressed as the rest of the public and was glad that he turned down the invitation: he had been right when he said that those two were out of his league! Not even in his wildest dream he could have done some of the stunts that those two did with their brooms!

Suddenly, she touched his shoulder and pointed somewhere. Cedric turned to look what she pointed and saw the three headmasters, Bagman and Crouch discuss something while pointing to the two champions in the pitch, and he was sure that they had glanced in their direction too once or twice.

"I hope they are not thinking about what I suspect!" The French girl commented seriously.

"Come on, let's talk to Hermione!" Cedric said before both went to the cabin where the brunette made sure that Lee didn't pass the limits.

"We might have a problem." Cedric whispered to her, before pointing to the judges. Hermione took a look at them and realized what could be the matter.

"Can they force us to participate in something related to Quidditch? I'm not that good even as chaser!" Fleur told Hermione, who thought on the matter.

"They can't create a task on the sly. They could claim that they want to make a show for everyone's enjoyment but nothing else." Hermione informed both before she continued: "Harry agreed to three tasks and nothing else. If they try to force him, there will be a problem."

"How are you sure of that?" Lee asked her, making sure that the micro didn't catch their chat or her answer.

"Simple: Dumbledore had to offer him that to prevent Harry from committing suicide in the first task. And if our estimated headmaster tries to change that deal, Harry won't use diplomacy: he'll use the wand! And you don't want to be in the same room when they meet for that!" The former Gryffindor said with a sneer.

"How did Dumbledore convince Harry to participate then?" Cedric asked curious.

"He put him a magical cuff. The headmaster forced him to remain at the school. That added to everything else, woke his Slytherin side." The teen said with another sneer.

"What's the whole deal here? I'm lost!" Fleur asked confused.

"It's simple: when his name was picked, Dumbledore tried to convince Harry of participating. Harry had little desire of doing so and they had a fight. The headmaster did everything he could to convince in on the good way, even a promise of helping him during the whole tournament. The problem was that after he put the cuff, Dumbledore told him that he couldn't help him to prevent the other schools of accusing him of showing favoritism. As a result of that, Harry declared war and said he would do EVERYTHING he could to piss him off and mess his plans." Hermione explained the other two Champions and Lee, who listened with rapt attention.

"So this is a vendetta?" Cedric asked as he tried to hide a sneer.

"Exactly." Hermione said with a nod, before she continued: "Out of deference to you two and Viktor, Harry didn't choose to enter. And he neither needs the money or the fame."

"Why isn't he in Slytherin?" Lee asked her curiously.

"To quote his own words: 'I was stupid and naïve enough to not follow the hat's advice. And I'm sure that that damn thing must be rolling in laughter now!' That was his answer when I asked the same question." The girl said with a smile.

"And the hat is the only one who actually finds this amusing." Minerva told the student before she explained what had happened after all of them left Dumbledore's office.

"Lee, it seems that you have to work again!" Cedric told the black boy as Harry and Viktor were now in a full speed dive, both very close to each other: this wasn't another stunt: the snitch had been seen and both seekers were behind it!

"And the snitch has been spotted and the race for it has started!" Lee shouted returning to his job.

….

Harry was a few centimeters behind Viktor and tried to hurry his broom as fast as it could fly. Seeing that he couldn't get it with the broom, Harry knelt on the stick and when he was sure that he wouldn't miss it and the ground wasn't too far, he jumped!

"BLOODY FUCKING MERLIN!" Lee shouted, as Harry landed with a halt and started to roll on the grass without stopping.

"JORDAN!" Minerva shouted her student, although her thoughts were pretty similar to his.

Then Harry came to a stop and he stood up, trying to find something to hold and not to fall, as his world seemed to turn and turn in every direction. Viktor landed next to him, and Harry clutched his arm to not keep standing.

"Ok, now my world and the real one are the same." Harry muttered before he lifted his arm to show the Snitch and nodded in thanks to Krum who watched him worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Hooch asked him worriedly as Madam Pomfrey ran to him.

"Do you have a twin?" Harry asked the professor. When Hooch shook her head, he added: "Then I still see double." Harry slapped his own head once and said: "Now I'm back to single vision." Then he received another smack on his head, this time from the nurse.

"I had to make sure." Pomfrey told him with a smile, that caused his laughter but he stopped it abruptly and rubbed his left side.

"Ouch, my ribs are not as good as my eyes." The teen said as Pomfrey ran her wand over them.

"You cracked two of them. Want me to fix them here or at the infirmary?" She asked seriously.

"Sorry, but you are not the type of woman I would choose to spend a night with." He said with a devious smile, that earned him two smacks, one by the nurse and the other from Hooch.

"Get out of here!" Pomfrey said as she healed his ribs and dismissed him.

"You love me! Why do you deny that?" Harry asked Poppy with a smile. This time he had to duck another smack from her and left the pitch laughing.

"That boy is something unique!" Hooch told her friend with a smile. Pomfrey nodded as both left the pitch too, commenting on Harry's last play that made him catch the snitch in such a spectacular way.

…

When the other champions, Hermione and the professors, reached the seekers as they left the pitch, the brunette did something that would be remembered for a while.

She jumped on him, causing both to fall to the floor and the girl started to kiss her best friend rather passionately, kiss that was returned with the boy in the same way.

"I didn't expect that!" The twins chorused as they arrived there and saw the kiss between their friends.

"I think that everyone has missed something." Cedric said with a smile as the couple stopped kissing to take some air.

"IDIOT! DON'T I HAVE ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITH THIS TOURNAMENT TO ADD YOU DOING SOMETHING SO SUICIDAL?" Hermione yelled her boyfriend.

"I love you too, Mione!" Harry answered kissing her once more. That seemed to calm her down and to stop her shouts.

"Congratulations!" Fred said slapping their backs with a wide smile.

"I want ten percent of that little betting pool!" Harry whispered the twin, as everyone else congratulated them too.

"Which one?" The twins asked faking ignorance, when actually they knew what he was talking about.

"If I don't get it, then she'll find out the odd for her on it. And I doubt that she'll be happy," the seeker said with a sneer, before he saw the adults in charge of the tournament coming to them. Harry looked at Cedric who briefed him on what they suspected.

"Can they…?" The youngest champion asked his girlfriend, who shook her head. Then he smiled broadly and asked her: "Can you buy me five minutes?"

"I'll do my best." Hermione nodded, as she wondered what crazy idea was on his head now. She went towards the adults and started to discuss with them as Harry turned to the other champions.

"Cedric, how many players would you have needed to replace if this year there was a season?" The former Gryffindor asked him seriously.

"Only a beater, why?" Cedric asked confused.

"Besides finding a replacement for Wood, we have all the places covered, right?" Harry asked his teammates, ignoring Cedric's question.

"Yes." Alicia nodded, as confused as everyone.

"How many players have to be replaced in Slytherin besides Malfoy?" Harry asked them.

"They need a beater and a chaser." Fred said, as he started to understand his idea, along everyone else.

"And Ravenclaw needs a Chaser and a Keeper." Cedric added.

"Can you get a chaser and beater among your schoolmates?" Harry asked Krum who nodded. Then he turned to Fleur and asked her if she could find a keeper among hers. The French girl nodded. Then he explained to everyone:

"This is the idea: we have a mini Quidditch tournament with a champion per house. Cedric and I play for ours and you play for the ones where you sit at the Hall." Harry said, getting nods of agreements. Then he went on: "Both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are in need of one player and that is solved in a quick tryout, right?"

"Yes, a couple of hours for each as much." Katie nodded.

"Harry…" Hermione called.

"I need five more minutes!" The seeker shouted and he turned to the others: "If I go with this idea, we have to offer something back and there is only one thing that they can take: the Yule Ball. They agree and the four of us go there. They disagree and we don't. Is there any objection?"

"We stand with you." Everyone nodded in agreement and the whole group went to the adults, with Harry as spokesman.

…..

"We have a proposition for you." The youngest Champion announced the adults, before any of them started to say something.

"Which one is that?" Dumbledore asked curious.

"All of you want to do something related to Quidditch with the Champions involved, right?" Harry asked them. As expected they nodded and he went on: "Our deal is simple: we do it but under our terms and no other way."

"Which way, Mr. Potter? Bagman asked confused and curious.

"Simple: a mini Quidditch tournament, with a champion playing for one of the houses: I play with Gryffindor; Cedric plays for Hufflepuff; Fleur will do it with Ravenclaw and Viktor with Slytherin." The teen explained and the other three nodded.

"The four teams need players to replace some of the graduated ones." Minerva commented to him.

"Yes, and we have a solution. Students of the foreign schools will take the place of those missing players on those teams, while Gryffindor and Hufflepuff will have a tryout as both of us need to replace only one." Harry explained his former head of house. As no one objected to his idea yet, he continued speaking as he planned the Quidditch tournament as he spoke:

"It'll be like this: four matches in two weekends. On the first, lets' say, Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin on Saturday and Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor on Sunday or the other way. The next Saturday the losers of the first matches play each other and the winners play on Sunday.

"It would be done in two weeks as it'd be needed tryouts for two teams and also practices to get used to the new players. We should talk to Madam Hooch to make a schedule so the four teams can use the pitch at equal times."

"I like the idea." Bagman commented to the other officers, who looked thoughtful considering the suggestion.

"And we offer something back: if the tournament is done, you have the four champions for the Yule Ball." Harry added seriously.

"And if we don't?" Dumbledore asked curious.

"Well, Professor, Hermione wondered how I would look with a thong on a beach. If I don't stay here for the ball, we'll find out in Hawaii." The teen answered with a smile, as Hermione blushed remembering what she had told him in joke a few days earlier.

"What makes you be so sure that the other houses will agree with this?" Crouch asked seriously.

"Because, Mr. Crouch, they want to play Quidditch as much as everyone else." Cedric assured him seriously.

"Igor? Olympe?" Albus asked the foreign heads of school, who nodded in agreement to the plan. Then he turned to the other two men: "Barty? Ludo?" Bagman nodded eagerly, while Crouch did it reluctantly.

"You'll have the tournament." Ludo Bagman informed the champions who cheered and Harry smiled and shook their hands.

…

"That was something close to blackmail, are you aware of that?" Minerva commented Harry in a whisper as the team went with her to make the announcement at the common room a couple of hours later.

In the meantime, there had been a meeting with Ravenclaw and Slytherin to inform them about it and both had agreed to play. They had no objections to having extra players from the foreign schools, so only the other two houses would have tryouts.

They had decided to have them the next day and also they would allow first years on them. The reason? If they made the team, the next year they could play as they would be in second. But their entrances had to be approved by their Heads of House.

"Blackmail? Me?" The teen asked faking being offended by her words. When McGonagall gave him one of her patented glares, he added: "Well all I can say is that I learnt from the best one around."

"And who is that?" Fred asked him, having heard his answer.

"Who else: Dumbledore!" The teen said with a smile that sent everyone to a fit of laughter as their Head of House tried to keep a stern look, but failed and a smile showed on her face.

Once they were in the tower, everyone turned to see them and they looked worried at McGonagall's presence. It was very rare for her to enter there and usually it meant trouble.

"Mr. Potter, please share with the students your latest crazy idea." Minerva asked the teen with a smile.

"After today's match," The seeker started, "the great brains behind the tournament proved once again that they have nothing else to do but screw the champions' lives. Their new and great idea," Harry said with great sarcasm that earned him a smack from Minerva and Hermione, and he continued with the sarcasm, "was to make something related to Quidditch.

"That idea would have been really good except for two things: the first is that they can't create a new task in the middle of the tournament. The second is that of the four champions, only Krum and me would have been in condition to do well in this task, as Fleur plays as chaser and Cedric considered both of us out of his league."

"Can you get to the point?" McGonagall asked with a hint of impatience.

"If you consider necessary that we take classes with Binns twice a week, then you stand my speech." Harry told the Professor with a sneer as several students laughed. Then he added: "As it was MY idea, MY plan and MY blackmail as you called it, I tell it in the way I want."

"Hermione and he are made for each other: no one knows who scares the most!" Katie told her friends with a sneer, as Minerva shut her mouth.

"So with the only idea that could be considered intelligent of all the ones I've had, I planned a mini Quidditch tournament to be played by four houses in two weeks. But unfortunately, we have a little problem.

"Thank God, Merlin, the Devil and everyone else, our beloved former captain graduated last year…" Harry explained to everyone, and made a stop to let his teammates make a comment.

"Amen!" All of them chorused.

"When he left, the team lost two positions: keeper and captain. And knowing them as well as I do," the teen pointed to the team and said: "I'll end up with the second position…"

"Anyone in favor of that, raise the hand!" Fred asked the whole house, who did it without a second thought.

"Now that we have settled that matter, we have another one: we need a keeper, not only for these matches, but perhaps also for next year." The newly named captain explained seriously, before he continued:

"So, tomorrow after breakfast we'll hold tryouts for the keeper. EVERYONE can try, except those banned from doing so." The last part was referred to Ron and his group.

"Can we try too?" A first year boy asked confused.

"What do you understand when someone tells 'EVERYONE'?" Harry asked him with a smile, before he answered the question: "Yes, that includes first years. The reason is simple: next year you'll be in second and will be able to have a broom of your own." As his words sank, he continued: "To those of you who have a broom and won't try out, we want to ask you to let us borrow a few of them, so everyone interested will make it."

"Yes, sure." Several students answered with a nod, promising to do so.

"Good, matters settled!" Harry told his teammates, before he added to the rest: "The tryouts will be tomorrow after breakfast and the practices start on Monday at dawn!" With his last words and a sneer to the team, he left the common room.

"Oh no! We get rid of Wood and now he follows his steps!" Katie groaned along the others, who did the same.

"Was he joking?" A girl asked them.

"Hell if we know!" The five of them chorused at the same time as they wondered what monster they created.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Of all the sides involved in the management of the Tri-Wizard Tournament (or 'the useless and brainless idiots behind it' as Harry called them usually), one side was not happy with the Quidditch tournament and no one was able to figure out why: Fudge.

The Monday after the tryouts, during which Harry reconsidered the idea more than a few times seeing what it was, the Minister sent his Undersecretary to 'put order into the tournament as it was already out of control'.

So there was a meeting at Albus' officer between her, the three headmasters, the four champions, the officers involved and Peeves and Hermione.

The woman didn't seem to like to deal either with Peeves and Hermione, and reluctantly made the same mistake that Crouch did: she decided to choose Hermione. As soon as it had happened, Harry, who was there along the other champions, called Dobby and asked him for popcorn.

"I wasn't ready last time for the show." The teen explained the other champions with a smile and offered them some. The other 3 smirked discreetly and sat to watch the show.

"And Madam may I ask why is the ministry now opposed to the Quidditch tournament?" Hermione asked Delores with a sweet smile. Before Umbridge could answer, she continued: "I'm sorry to inform you of this, but the Minister's office is not involved in the management. The rules clearly state that any decision concerning the event, must be taken by the school's heads and the Offices of Magical Sports and International Cooperation of the three countries. That means that as long as all of them agree on something, it can be done."

"And we agreed." Dumbledore said seriously, getting nods of the other adults.

"And if the Minister thinks that this is out of control, as you claim, Madam. He should have intervened at the first moment and not now, days after the son of one of his most influential supporter's son was sent to Azkaban for a murder attempt." Hermione stated before she commented to the others: "I don't know about the rest of you, but this looks too casual if you ask me."

"Too casual indeed." Cedric muttered to Harry, who started to cough to hide a sneer.

"You want to talk about mistakes? There is a LONG list of them committed by all the sides here, starting by officials of your own Ministry." Hermione said starting her tirade once more.

"Which mistakes?" Crouch demanded angrily.

"It's a little one, Mr. Crouch. Let me read it for you." Hermione said taking the book of the rule and starting to read one of them:

"The contract binding the champions' magic to the goblet will start to take effect after the first 12 hours. At that time, if any of the selected students want to drop it, he or she will do it without any consequence to their magic.

"The reasons that can be called for this are the next: illness; death; injuries; proof that they didn't enter the name and it was done by a third person without their knowledge and permission; decision from their parents or guardians. This list might include other reasons which will be discussed between the judges and the champion." She let them take a few seconds to realize the meaning before she read another one:

"If any of the champions decide to use their right to drop out of the tournament, the goblet will be turned on once again for 24 hours so students of said school will be able to reenter their names and one will be chosen within 48 hours."

"But that would mean…" Minerva started to say turning to Albus, who looked a bit pale now.

"That Harry should have been withdrawn from the tournament immediately and a replacement should have been chosen." Hermione informed the professor, before she continued:

"And there is another detail here: the goblet recognizes three schools. So for Harry to be chosen as a champion, someone had to make it believe that there was a fourth one. And it's very curious that the headmaster named the three champions along with their schools, but he never mentioned Harry's."

"You said that there was a magical contract that couldn't be broken!" Crouch shouted Dumbledore, as everyone realized the ramifications of the rules.

"And you tell us that you organized an event like this and never read the rules?" Harry asked Barty arching an eyebrow. Then he turned to Umbridge and told her: "Your presence here is unnecessary, Madam. There won't be a tournament till we are able to talk to our ministry."

"What does it mean?" Minerva asked as Umbridge shouted that he represented the British Ministry.

"It means, Professor, that as I represent another school and since I'm not part of Hogwarts any longer, I need to find a new school in a new country with another ministry." Harry informed her with a serious tone of voice.

"And which school is that, if I may ask?" Minerva inquired, knowing that she would end up regretting her question sooner or later.

"We are still working on that. We may need one or two days to finish the details." Hermione explained to her, as everyone looked at them more and more confused, even Peeves.

"We'll explain it later." Harry told the poltergeist, who nodded very curious about what they had in mind now.

Before someone else said a word, there was a knock at the door and a team of ten goblins entered one minute later. Leading it was the highest ranked goblin of Europe and the General Manager of Gringotts: Ragnok.

"Greetings, Ragnok, and I hope your pockets are filled with gold at all times." Harry told the goblin with a slight bow.

"Greetings to you too, Mr. Potter, and I hope that your businesses are as good and profitable as always." The goblin said with a nod to him. Then he turned to another member of the team and nodded to him and he moved towards the teen.

"Mr. Potter, this is the information that you have required from us and all the needed documents for your new business." The goblin told Harry with a bow and giving him a thick folder.

"I appreciate your speed in this, Ragnok." The seeker told the creature with a serious nod.

"We move quickly when our payment is as generous as the one you suggested in your letter." The goblin said with a smile that scared everyone else.

"So we have it settled at ten percent?" The teen asked with a devious smile of his.

"After making quick math, we have decided that even five percent will be more than enough for it." Ragnok said seriously. Then he took another parchment from the other goblin and gave it to Harry, saying: "These are the people that fit your requirement from the list you sent us. They were contacted already and agreed on our prizes."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Umbridge shouted angrily as everyone else looked at them confused and intrigued.

"I'm doing business here, Madam. And it's none of your business what I do or stop doing. So shut your mouth!" Harry shouted her.

When Umbridge made a movement to get her wand, the rest of the goblins had swords pointed to her throat. The woman looked terrified with that and fainted. That made the teens burst out in laughter, while the adults tried to hide a smile.

"Headmaster, we have said all we had to. So we retire from the meeting." Hermione told Dumbledore before she turned to the champions and informed them: "Due to the news you just heard, I'm afraid that from now on I'll only continue being Harry's lawyer. I'm sorry for this but he needs my full attention. Peeves will gladly continue with my job." She looked at the poltergeist, who nodded.

"If that's your decision, we'll have to accept it." Cedric assured her seriously, showing that he understood her reasons. Viktor and Fleur nodded to her.

"Let's go. We need to do the second part of the deal." Harry told the goblins, who nodded and left the office without another word. When he was about to leave, Harry stopped and turned towards the hat and said: "You laugh once again at my expense and I will reduce you to ashes! Am I clear?"

"I offer my apology for that behavior, Mr. Potter. It won't happen again." The hat said very seriously.

"Good, and one of these days you and I need to have a little chat!" The teen told the hat before leaving.

"Godric, would you mind checking Salazar's family tree once more for me? I still believe that Mr. Potter is related to him!" Alistair informed the founder.

"I'm starting to agree with you, Alistair. I'll have to check that." Gryffindor said with a smile, as the chaos erupted at the Office after the revelations and everyone shouted to each other.

"Call me a coward if you wish, but I think that we should leave while we can." Fleur commented to the other 2 Champions, who took a look at the adults and nodded to her.

Cedric called Minerva's attention with discretion and pointed to the door. McGonagall, who was very angry with the Headmaster, gave him a nod allowing them to leave.

"This is getting better and better everyday!" Cedric told the Champions with a smile as they left. Both foreign students had to agree with that and laughed.

…

The next morning, Delores Umbridge returned to Hogwarts with intentions of finding out what kind of businesses was done between Harry Potter and the Goblins.

As she was discussing the matter with Dumbledore, Amelia Bones entered in the Hall, with an Auror and holding a parchment in her hand. She took a look around, as if she looked for someone, but couldn't find it so she went to Minerva and showed her the letter.

"Let's see if someone can find some sense on this." The Head of the DMLE told the Professor.

"I'm afraid that this is right, Amelia." Minerva told her as she read the letter, which was a legal sue against all the people behind the Tournament's organization, based on the rules cited by Hermione the previous day.

"Albus, did someone read the rules of the Tournament before you arranged it?" Amelia asked curious arching an eyebrow.

"It seems that only Mr. Potter, along Miss Granger and Peeves as his lawyers, did it." McGonagall told her with a twisted smile.

"Oh, Merlin! Just what we need: Peeves playing lawyer again!" Amelia groaned as she heard the news.

"I had no idea that he was a lawyer." Filius commented.

"If you think that he's bad as Poltergeist, as a lawyer he was worst! He never lost a case in court and the number of those cases is well beyond the 300." Bones explained the tiny Professor.

At that moment, Harry and Hermione walked into the Hall, both wearing a wide grin that scared more than a Professor.

"Professor," Harry started to talk to Minerva very seriously: "After yesterday's revelations, we decided that from this moment, we'll only deal with you as Authority of this School.

"Based on that, we inform you that we already found a new School to attend and represent." The seeker said before Hermione gave her a set of Parchments that she read quickly.

"I had never heard of this School." Minerva said reading the name: Safe School for Wizards and Witches.

"We founded it yesterday!" Both teens said with a wide grin.

"Come again?" Amelia asked them, as everyone else looked at the duo confused.

"We founded a School. We are the Authorities, Professors, students and any other role that is required." Hermione explained to her, giving her another copy of the parchments.

"A School must have a minimal of 10 students to be called one." Amelia informed them, only to get another twisted smile as an answer.

"We haven't sent invitations yet, Madam. And we'll do it now." Harry said before he headed to the Gryffindor Table and handed the envelopes to Neville, the Twins, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Lee. In the meantime Hermione handed an envelope to Luna at Ravenclaw's.

"Where is this school placed?" Katie asked the duo as she read the formal invitation to join the new School.

"Yesterday we finished the negotiations and got the permission to build it in Honolulu." Harry said with a wide grin.

"When do we travel?" The Chaser asked with a smile like his.

"Where is Honolulu?" The twins asked them very confused.

"Hawaii!" The 3 chorused at the same time.

"I'm in!" The other 2 Chasers shouted at the same time. Neville and Lee didn't waste their time to add themselves too and the Twins wasted less time to join them. Luna just smiled to them and nodded too.

While Hermione explained them what they needed to join the new School, Harry went towards Susan and took a little box from his pockets.

"You know what for." The seeker said with a smile before giving it to her.

The Hufflepuff took a look at it and opened the box, under the watch of the whole House, plus her Aunt and the Auror and everyone else.

"He definitely had taste and style!" Susan exclaimed with a wide smile seeing what was inside: a bottle of one of the best perfumes at the Magical World. There was a note attached that she read for herself:

'I hope you like it. This is my way to thank you for trusting me the other day about my message.

Harry.'

"May I ask…?" Amelia asked her niece.

"Sorry, Auntie, but on this, I use my right to remain silent." The girl told Bones with a secretive smile.

Amelia looked at Hannah, who just pointed first to Harry, then to Susan and then to Cedric but said no word about anything else.

"I won't ask. I only hope it wasn't illegal!" Amelia told the 3 teens involved in whatever happened.

"At this moment, it's hard to find anything legal on this Tournament." Harry stated very seriously, before he added: "My advice is to shut the mouth and act as ignorant as usual. And too many people here do it very naturally." Then he turned to everyone and said: "If any of you is offended, fuck yourselves!"

"Harry, watch your mouth! You are a headmaster and have to set the example!" Hermione lectured her boyfriend.

"You show what to do. I show what NOT to do." The seeker said with a smile.

"He sets the example in a very twisted way." Katie told her friends between the general laughter.

"Calm down everyone, please." Amelia asked the teens seriously. Then she turned to the couple of the new School's authorities: "Questions that I'll probably regret: why the name and where did you get the money needed?"

"The name is a word we liked." Hermione explained her seriously.

"Off the record," Harry said in whisper in her ear: "It's an acronym for 'Screw and Fuck Everyone'."

"I knew I would regret that question." Madam Bones said with a deep sigh. Then she repeated the second question.

"From the 6 Millions of Galleons I got from selling the Basilisk's Carcass to the Goblins." Harry explained everyone, before he went towards Lockheed and handed her a paycheck and telling her: "Due to your services making the necessary calls, we decided to award you with the 5 percent of the sale. Originally it would be the 10, but Gringotts made their deal with the 5, so we used the same percentage for yours."

"I would kiss you if it wasn't that your girlfriend would kill me for doing so!" Marianne exclaimed seeing the paycheck.

"The 5 percent of 6 Millions is 300000 Galleons!" Angelina exclaimed after making a quick math.

"We also saved some of the ingredients of the Basilisk for your personal use. They will be free. There are not a lot of them, but there should be enough for some experiments of your own." Harry said to Marianne seriously.

"If you even want to start a harem, I'll gladly join it!" Marianne said with a very twisted smile that caused a new round of laughter.

"Marianne, please." Minerva told her colleague, who just smiled sweetly and showed her the paycheck.

"How many times do you have the chance to earn something like that in life?" The Potions' Mistress told the Deputy, who opened her eyes widely seeing the number.

"Sorry for my interruption." McGonagall told her seriously.

"But," Harry continued, this time talking to Minerva, "considering the fact that I killed the Basilisk with the aid of 2 elements that belong to the School, I decided to make a donation for the students of today and the future."

Right on cue, 15 owls delivering packages arrived in the Hall and landed in front of McGonagall and Hooch, who recognized their shape as brooms and 2 big boxes.

"Those are 13 Nimbus 2000 to be used in flying lessons and also to be used by any student that wants to try out at the teams and don't have one of their own The other 2 boxes are 2 new sets of Quidditch Balls, one to be used in training and the other for the matches." Hermione informed both Professors, who were still shocked and nodded in acceptance.

"Anything else we are missing?" Harry asked his girlfriend, who shook her head. Then he turned to Amelia and asked the same question.

"I would like a meeting with the ten of you at earliest convenience." Madam Bones stated pointing to the duo and the other 8 students.

"If a lawyer is required, we have everything booked till next month." Harry stated seriously.

"If one is not required, we can have it in two hours, after we explain them everything." Hermione said pointing the other teens.

"Are you their lawyer, Jonathan?" Amelia asked Peeves, being the first person in years that used the Poltergeist's birth name.

"Nowadays I only represent the other three Champions, Amelia. Miss Granger acts as Mr. Potter's exclusive lawyer." Peeves informed her with a smile.

"How bad is she?" Bones asked with an arched eyebrow.

"She swept the floor when dealing with Barty Crouch and Delores Umbridge and humiliated both of them in less than 10 minutes. Give her some time, and she'll take your place as prosecutor." The Poltergeist said with a sneer.

"Without lawyers!" Amelia informed both teens, not wasting time thinking in the answer, while everyone wondered why the Ghost spoke so well of someone and why Amelia took his word as God's.

"I'll send an elf to pick you as soon as we are done with them. For safety matters, I'm the only person who knows how to access my lair." Harry informed the head of the DMLE, before Dobby popped and the ten disappeared.

…..

"How is it that you trust Peeves' word so much?" Minerva asked Amelia as both women sat at the Professors' Quarters along Flitwick, Sprout and Lockheed, nearly two hours later.

"He taught me every trick in the law about prosecutions and defenses of criminals. He explained me every loophole in the law that exists. I became his student and he's the one who convinced me of the career I chose." Amelia told all of them with a smile of pride. Then she continued: "If Peeves says it's 'A' about anything related to the law, it's 'a'."

"I would have never thought of that side of him." Sprout commented as shocked as everyone else by the revelations.

"But I'm curious about how he finished being the Champions' lawyer. He rarely mentions his previous work to anyone." Amelia commented confused.

"We are as confused as you. The day of the Wands' weighing, Mr. Potter announced that he had hired him as a lawyer and the Squid as his manager. The next time, Peeves showed up with Miss Granger as his assistant and she swept the floor with all the people in charge of the Tournament since then." Minerva said with a smile.

"Paraphrasing the Muggle Movie, it's like the 'The hero, the Ghost and the Muggleborn'. And I'm not sure who the good and bad guy here is." Lockheed said with an ironic smile.

"I need someone to explain me this whole damn thing from the beginning, because I'm lost!" Amelia asked the four Heads of House, who briefed her about all the events that had occurred since Halloween.

"This is another of those questions that I'll regret asking: who is Mr. Potter's Guardian?" Amelia asked Minerva, rubbing her temples.

"That is more than a bit complicated situation. And I'm afraid that I can't reveal it." McGonagall answered seriously.

"Let me rephrase it: is there someone who can take decisions like these and show his or her face?" Madam Bones asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, there is and no, it's impossible to do that." The Deputy said as serious as before.

"I won't ask." Amelia stated with a shake of the head. Then she took a deep breath and asked: "Does anyone here have the slightest idea of what games Mr. Potter is playing at?"

"The only idea we have, is that he has in mind to screw and mess with anything related to this Tournament." Marianne commented seriously.

"I guess that helps to understand the name of his school." Bones commented with a sigh. When the Professors looked at her confused, she elaborated: "Safe is an acronym for 'Screw and Fuck Everyone'."

"Why doesn't it surprise me?" Marianne commented with a dry smile.

"I wonder how long before Fudge comes here to claim the money of the Basilisk's sale." Filius said suddenly.

"He'll get nothing." Amelia stated before she explained: "With Jonathan as a lawyer and Gringotts helping him on the sale, Mr. Potter made sure that he would pay no taxes and that no one could touch the money."

"That meeting will be lovely!" Pomona said laughing along her colleagues, before Dobby popped and informed Amelia that the teens were free to meet with her.

"I pray that I survive this." Madam Bones muttered before she and the Elf were gone.

…

When Amelia arrived to Harry's lair, she found Hermione sat alone reading a book.

"He'll be back in a few minutes. He had to take care of some business." The teen informed her with a twisted smile.

"Legal business?" Amelia asked arching an eyebrow.

"He had to work out some misunderstandings." Hermione said before inviting her to take a seat and ask Dobby to bring something to eat. When the elf brought the food, Harry arrived along a second elf, this one a female one.

"Problems solved. She won't disturb us anymore." Harry said to his girlfriend and taking a seat next to her.

"What have you done?" The brunette asked him arching an eyebrow.

"I tested the charm we saw the other day on her. It worked wonderfully." The Champion said with a wide grin.

"Do I want to know what has happened here?" Amelia asked them arching an eyebrow.

"It has been just a banshee, a howler and my answer to it." The seeker said with a smile.

"And the answer was…" Amelia asked curious, and having a good idea of who was the banshee.

"A timed silencing charm that will last a week!" Harry explained rolling in laughter.

"A week? I thought you said two days!" Hermione shouted to him.

"We had an argument so I retaliated making it longer." He said with another twisted smile.

"I won't ask! I don't want to know!" Amelia announced shaking her head very seriously. Then she asked: "If the banshee is who I think, then you have worked out the transfer of two of the newest students."

"That was the reason of our argument actually. But she understood reason at the end." The teen explained her with a smile.

"And besides the charm, how did you convince her?" Hermione asked arching an eyebrow.

"In the same way that I convinced the judges have the Quidditch Mini Tournament: Blackmail!" The boy said with a wide smile.

"Mr. Potter, I'll suggest you to stop the chat there as I could be forced to press charges if I hear any illegal activity from you or anyone else." Amelia informed both teens very seriously.

"A very good idea, if you ask me is to stop there." Harry said with a nod.

"This question I do it as a guardian of a teenager and will forget my position for the answer." Amelia stated before he asked Harry what had happened between him and Susan.

"She delivered a message to Cedric from my part." The Champion said before he briefed her about the events before the task.

"Is that incident between you and the dragon takers related to what happened at the Task?" Madam Bones asked very seriously now.

"Of the people I fought against, only Charlie Weasley and his boss were in charge of the Dragons' Chains. And I have no reason to suspect either of them." The teen explained seriously, and she nodded understandingly.

"Madam, we have a question that will sound odd, but we have a reason to ask. . We ask you to trust us on this and make no questions for the moment." Hermione said very seriously. Amelia got intrigued and asked her to continue, promising to hear everything before she took any action. Then the teen asked: "Is there any chance of there being two people named Barty Crouch?"

"There is, but it's impossible." Amelia said before she explained: "The Barty Crouch you see at the School had a son named just like him. But he died in Azkaban several years ago." Then she told them the story behind Barty Crouch Jr. being sent to prison. Then she asked the reason behind their question.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry said taking the Marauder's map and activating it. Then he told his guest after explaining to her what it was: "This parchment doesn't exist."

Amelia nodded and started to check everything on it. Suddenly she saw the dot 'Barty Crouch', but there wasn't one, there were two of them at Dumbledore's Office.

"You've seen the name that is out of place. Let's see if you find out which name is missing here." Hermione said very seriously, before the head of the DMLE could say a word.

"To give you a hint, it's not a student." Harry said seriously.

"Where's Alastor Moody's dot?" Amelia exclaimed suddenly after checking the map 3 times and not finding it.

"That, Madam, is the big question here." Harry said before he added: "We heard that some potion ingredients have been missing from Professor Lockheed supplies. Ingredients that are used in one potion mainly: Polyjuice Potion."

"Are you sure of this?" Amelia asked. As the professional that she was, she needed evidences before making an accusation like the one that the teens suggested.

"Right now, we are sure of nothing. We just show you the evidence we have. Your work is to find out what the fucking hell is going on here." Harry stated seriously, before he apologized for his language but Madam Bones waved it off.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Amelia asked the pair seriously.

"Just the three of us." Hermione informed her.

"Give me a few days to investigate this. This is not evidence I can present in court, and need more to take action." Amelia informed both teens after she thought about the situation for several minutes.

"We thank you for that. We are not sure in who we can trust inside the castle besides the students that are here and a few professors, so we are doing everything very slowly and carefully. Call me paranoid, but I don't take any risk after what happened at the Task." Harry assured her seriously.

"How safe is this place?" Amelia asked taking a good look around and making a compliment for it.

"I'm the only person who knows where the main door is. Everyone else uses Dobby and another elf to get in and out. And both of them answer only to me." Harry explained.

At that moment, Dobby popped into the room and informed Harry that his presence was required immediately at Dumbledore's Office.

"Was Fudge there?" The teen asked the elf, who nodded and waited instructions.

"Let's see if they like our little surprise." Hermione told her boyfriend with a twisted smile.

"I have the feeling that I won't like it!" Amelia told both of them seriously before Dobby took the trio to the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's Office.

"You WILL love it, but they won't!" Harry assured her seriously before the 3 went up to the Office.

"Merlin help us!" Bones muttered to herself as the trio got ready to join the meeting.

…..

"Come in!" Albus invited the knocker, knowing that it would be Harry with Amelia and Hermione. The 3 entered and nodded to Peeves, who had a devious smile on his face, something that scared a lot.

Besides the Poltergeist and the Headmaster, were also Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, Umbridge and Minerva. The Minister immediately demanded the money from the sale of the basilisk claiming that the Ministry had the obligation to manage all the sums of money that were beyond the million of galleons!

"Why do we have a bank then?" Harry asked Amelia and Peeves arching an eyebrow.

"I never bothered wondering that!" The Ghost said with a smirk.

"Now let's calm down and let's talk as civil people, Minister." Harry ordered Fudge seriously, before he pointed to Hermione and informed him: "She's my lawyer and handles any business on my name. Deal with her. If not, deal with Peeves."

"Minister, on which ground do you claim the money?" Hermione wasted no time with her assault and started it immediately. Then she continued without an answer: "Because when the basilisk was free and petrifying students, your answer was to send to prison someone who was freed a month later and to suspend Dumbledore. After that day, you disappeared from the school.

"That means that when my client killed the beast, he got no help from any other being besides the sorting hat and Fawkes, who belong to the school, and he has settled any debt that he could have for that assistance this morning."

"Hem, hem." Umbridge cleared her throat to speak.

"I'm talking to the owner of the circus, so the dog stays in silence till her time is up to act!" Hermione told her with an angry look that made the officer furious with the comparison.

Harry just burst out in laughter and fell from his seat. He tried to avoid it by getting hold of Minerva's who was sitting at his right. Unfortunately, it didn't stop the fall and both seats fell with the Professor included, causing the teen to laugh harder.

"BEHAVE!" Hermione shouted him and he stopped laughing immediately and got up from the floor, helping up to Minerva.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Harry said seriously, sitting again.

"Where was I?" Hermione asked Peeves.

"You were talking about Mr. Potter paying his debt to the School." The ghost informed her with a smile.

"Thanks, Peeves." Hermione nodded to him, before she went on with her assault:

"The Basilisk's carcass remained in the chamber for TWO years before someone decided to retrieve it. My client, who killed the beast, is the owner by law of the remains and can do with them whatever he wishes without asking permission to anyone!"

"Listen, Granger…" Malfoy started to speak furious.

"Am I talking to you?" Hermione asked the blond looking at him with eyes full of fury. When Lucius shut his mouth and took a few steps back, she said: "Then be a good boy and sit and shut up!"

"I love this!" Harry whispered to Minerva as Hermione went on with her rant.

"Any chance to see those three humiliated like this is something worthy of seeing." McGonagall answered with a smile.

"But" Hermione said taking a break from her tirades, "We understand that when there are so high sums of money involved in any sale, there are taxes to be paid to the Ministry." Here Fudge and his companions looked happy as they could still get some money. But Hermione had another trick on her sleeve: "As Peeves has informed me, those taxes can be forgotten if the people involved in the sale, make a donation to either a ministry office or department and/or any other beneficial cause."

"Indeed." Amelia said, as she wondered what the duo had in mind. It was more than obvious that they weren't going to give money to Fudge or his cronies.

"Madam Bones, I want to ask you to give this paycheck for the sum of 50000 galleons to Saint Mungo's and their most critical wings. This other one of the same sum will go for ten orphanages in all the British Islands, five magical and five Muggles. I hope you can have this arranged with much discretion." Harry told Amelia, giving her two paychecks. Madam Bones looked at them with wide eyes and pocketed them immediately, promising Harry to do it in the morning.

"We also wish to make a second donation, this one of the ministry's offices." Hermione said taking a box from her pocket and enlarging it. Then she explained Amelia: "Inside the box you'll find 20 body armor suits for aurors done based on muggle designs and made with the best dragon skins available and ready to be used in battle and training."

"They are highly appreciated and will be used very well." Amelia informed the teens after giving a quick look in the box and what was inside.

"With nothing else to add, we leave the meeting." Hermione announced going to the door with her boyfriend.

"And, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said before they left and added: "If I were you, I would very careful with what you do. Because I can make sure that you get a ticket to Azkaban and a cell next to your son's. So don't tempt me by opening your mouth and speaking."

"Is that a threat?" The blond asked furiously.

"A fair warning. And it will be the only one you get." Said this, Harry turned around and left the Office slamming the door.

"Alistair." Godric Gryffindor's portrait called the Hat as the Chaos erupted.

"I was right, wasn't I?" The Hat asked the Founder with a smirk.

"Indeed you were, indeed you were." The Founder said with a smile.

"The hat has been claiming that he believed that Mr. Potter and Salazar were related and asked Godric to check it." Peeves informed Amelia with a smile.

"You continue being as good teacher as always, Jonathan. That girl has your signature." Madam Bones said as she left the meeting with the box and the ghost followed her to the exit.

"She just needed someone to show them what and where to look for. I learnt about 'Safe' at the same time that the whole school." Peeves said with a smile.

"You know what they say: sooner or later, the student beats the teacher." Amelia said with a smile, before she asked him: "I need a favor: I want you to ask the ghosts to keep a close eye on Moody and tell me anything odd immediately."

"What's the matter?" Peeves asked in a serious tone, promising her to pass the message.

"I don't know for sure, but there are some clues that say that Alastor is not Alastor but someone using polyjuice. The evidence can't be shown in court so I can't make a move without proof. I need you to gather some as discreetly as possible. I don't want to risk the students." Amelia said as serious as usual.

"You can count on us. If anything odd happens, I'll show at your office or at your House." The poltergeist assured her. Then they nodded to each and departed ways.

…..

The next morning, Amelia gathered the whole force of aurors and informed them about the donation that they had received the previous day.

"Since when do we receive any DMD?" Kingsley asked arching an eyebrow.

DMD was the acronym for 'Dirty Money Donation', or what was the same, the 'bribes' that the Ministry got to forget any cause against any pureblood Family, namely Malfoy.

"We do it since this one comes from Harry Potter's sale of a basilisk's carcass that earned him 6 million galleons and he's not interested in giving a knut to Fudge." Amelia informed everyone with a twisted smile.

"Go, Potter!" An Auror shouted laughing, and was followed by everyone else.

"Ok, let's calm down." Madam Bones asked, and the laughter died immediately. Then she continued: "This armor will be used only in situations of high risk and not for everyday missions. As there are only 20, we need to save them for necessary occasions. Because I doubt we'll have more chances of receiving more of them."

"With Fudge in office, we won't get anything except more budget cuts." Someone muttered angrily, and got agreement from the others.

"Kingsley, Tonks, both follow me. The rest of you are dismissed." Amelia announced ending the meeting and going to her office along the two Aurors.

"Make sure no one bothers us for a while." Bones ordered her secretary, that nodded and the trio entered the office. Then she set several privacy wards and invited both Officers to sit, and started to speak: "This doesn't leave this office." After their nods, she briefed them about what Harry and Hermione had told her in their meeting and explained why she couldn't make any movement.

"From today, you two will be joining Crouch's personal bodyguard team. I want you two to keep a very close eye on anything that happens to him at all time. I have someone of my complete trust doing the same at the school and he'll have backup on that. You won't take any unnecessary risks. If you smell something wrong, you get away immediately and call me." Amelia explained both seriously before she asked if there was any question.

"How bad is the situation if the suspicions are right?" Tonks asked seriously.

"If the person replacing Alastor Moody is by any chance Barty Crouch Jr. as we suspect, then it's not good." Madam Bones said before she briefed both in what was known about the man.

"Who's helping at Hogwarts and how much can he or she be trusted?" Kingsley asked thinking in all the information.

"The person who taught me every trick and loophole in the law: Peeves. And I trust in him more than in many alive people." The Head of the DMLE said without doubts at all in her voice.

"When do we start with this assignment?" Kingsley asked nodding to her: if Amelia trusted the poltergeist, he would not question her reasons, even if he was curious about them.

"On Monday, after I take care of some matters." Amelia informed both before adding: "This situation is critical and no one must know it."

"You can trust in us." Tonks assured her seriously, happy that she got a really important assignment. Then both Aurors left and Amelia went to pay a visit to another department head: Arthur Weasley.

When she arrived at her destination, the person she wanted to meet was talking to another head, Amos Diggory, and they were discussing the latest Prophet's article on the campaign against Harry Potter.

"I wonder if they'll ever write something true." The redhead muttered with a sigh, before he saw Bones and greeted her: "Amelia, what a surprise. Is there any problem?" Amos smiled to her and conjured a seat for her to join both.

"Besides Harry Potter is embracing his Slytherin side and screwing everyone? Not much!" She laughed before telling both Heads about the meeting at Dumbledore's office of the previous day,

"I want a pensieve memory of that!" Amos said laughing along Arthur.

"How is Molly dealing with his charm?" Amelia asked, as she placed several privacy wards, and the other two got the hint: private and secret meeting that never happened officially.

"Not too well, I'm afraid. But let me tell you that I welcome the peace and silence." Arthur said before he asked her what was going on.

"Where do you want me to start?" Amelia asked rhetorically, before she informed both of EVERYTHING she had learnt about Harry's inclusion in the Tournament and how he answered to them now.

"You mean to tell us that no one read the rules?" Amos asked confused and shocked by the revelation.

"So far, only three people seem to have done it: Harry Potter and his two lawyers. And I've learned everything I know from one of them and saw the other in action. And NO ONE wants to mess with those two." Amelia said with a serious tone of voice.

"Who's that lawyer? Cedric owled me saying that he had hired one to deal with the Media and the Ministry but never mentioned the name." Diggory Sr. said curiously.

"Jonathan Blackus." Amelia said before she added seeing their confusion: "Known nowadays as Peeves, the person who was my mentor and knows more about the law and their loopholes better than anyone on this building and the Wizengamont."

"Let me tell you that it's a rather particular trio: Harry Potter, the hero of the Magical world; Hermione Granger, the most intelligent witch of the generation; and to close the group the worst lawyer in the world, who happens to be a poltergeist. Oh Merlin!" Arthur said laughing as she explained both men what they should know about Peeves as a lawyer and his story of the cases.

"And the best part of the whole thing, is that anyone who tries to mess with them, ends being screwed worst!" Madam Bones said as she started to tell them all the meetings between the trio and the ministry officers.

"He founded a school?" Amos asked in disbelief.

"With him and Miss Granger as authorities, professors, student and whatever else both are needed to be. The number of students plus them: eight. The whole list is: Neville Longbottom; Lee Jordan; Fred and George Weasley; Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson; Katie Bell and Luna Lovegood." Amelia listed.

"Ok I can find sense in at least six of them." Arthur said thinking in the list and continuing: "The twins and the three girls are his teammates. Lee is a close friend of them. But I can't understand the other two."

"It seems that Augusta's Grandson replaced your son as best friends and Miss Lovegood was part of the incident with Malfoy and his cronies. She and Miss Granger's presences were covered up." Amelia explained Arthur.

In the official version that was released, it was the ghosts who heard the three former students planning the attack and one of them informed the Professors and the other went to the Infirmary. It was the only change that the story suffered as both girls weren't available to talk to them in those moments: Luna was resting and Hermione was in Harry's lair.

"Now what?" Amos asked seriously.

"Delores and Cornelius will be more than a bit angry with yesterday's happenings and will try to make pressure on the Champion that they can get hold of: your son." Amelia informed him seriously before she continued: "Harry Potter is out of anyone's control and I still have to find out who has his custody!"

"Would it surprise you if he has been emancipated?" Arthur asked her with a twisted smile.

"Arthur, at this right moment, few things would surprise me. That is NOT one!" Amelia said with a sigh.

"How did he get the money for the school?" Amos asked her curiously.

"He sold a basilisk's carcass to Gringotts for 6 million Galleons. And he gave them five percent to find anything to prevent anyone from getting a knut from the sale and to have the school up and working in Honolulu." Madam Bones said with a smile.

"Isn't Honolulu in…?" Arthur asked, shocked with the news.

"Your twin sons will live in Hawaii after the end of the School Year." Amelia said with a wide smile that caused the redhead to burst into laughter.

"This is too much!" Arthur said as he recovered his breath.

"I'll grant him something: when he picks a place, he didn't look anywhere cold in winter." Amos said laughing too. At that moment someone knocked the door and Amelia lifted the charms before Arthur invited the knocked to enter.

"I'll see you at lunch." Amelia said when Delores entered and handing a folder to Mr. Weasley: it was a report from one of her Aurors that had to be delivered to his office and would work as an excuse for that visit if someone asked.

"I'll take a look at it immediately, Amelia." The redhead said seriously, as she nodded to both him and Amos and left the office.

"Hey, Arthur, my wife asked me if you still have that book on muggle dogs. She's interested in buying one to replace her cat." Amelia heard Amos asking Arthur and she had to make great efforts to not burst out in laughter imagining Umbridge's face with that sentence.

….

"Madam Bones, Madam Longbottom has called and asked if it was possible for you to meet with her for dinner tonight." Amelia's secretary informed her as soon as she was back at her office.

A quick floo call confirmed Amelia her suspicions about the reason of the meeting: Augusta, plus all the other parents of the eight new SAFE students were interested in information about the School.

"And about what the hell Harry Potter is playing!" Madam Longbottom said seriously.

"That's simple, Augusta: he's trying to see how much he can screw and fuck the magical world and anyone with authority on it." Madam Bones said with a smile before she added: "Our hero embraced his Slytherin side."

"How bad is it?" Augusta asked arching an eyebrow.

"Jonathan was his lawyer and he trained his new and exclusive one." Amelia said with another wide and twisted smile.

"Oh, Merlin!" Madam Longbottom said as all answer, as she knew who was Jonathan and how could be any of his trainees.

"Add Gringotts getting 300000 galleons for their help in selling a basilisk's carcass, and you get a nice picture of the current situation."

"I'll see you tonight. I'm sure I'll love this meeting!" Neville's Grandmother said laughing before ending the call.

Next, Amelia sent an owl to Harry Potter and asked him for the pensieve memories of the meeting she missed, explaining about the meeting that night. She also asked if he and Hermione could attend it.

His answer arrived just before she left for the day and informed her that both would be there for the dinner and everything would be explained, including his long term plans.

"This will be a long dinner." The woman thought with a sigh before she left the building to get ready for the dinner at Longbottom's Manor.

…..

When she arrived that night, at the house, beside the owner was present: Amanda and Robert Jordan, Lee's Parents; Albert and Mary Spinnet, Alicia's Parents; Molly and Arthur Weasley; Xeno Lovegood, Luna's Father; Jack and Elizabeth Johnson, Angelina's parents. Both Katie and Hermione were Muggleborn and none of the other adults had a way to be invited.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Augusta. I had to attend to some business." Amelia informed Madam Longbottom when she joined the rest. Then she added: "Ask the elves to add two plates. We have another two special guests."

"And who will they be?" Augusta asked arching an eyebrow.

"That would be both of us, I guess." Harry said arriving at that moment with Hermione and Dobby. The elf nodded to the teens and disappeared with a pop.

"I considered it a good idea to invite them to shed some light on this situation." Amelia explained her friend, when she arched an eyebrow again in her direction. Augusta nodded, showing her agreement with that idea.

"Madam Longbottom, it's a pleasure to meet you. Neville has always spoken very well of you." Harry said with a smile and kissing her hand, before he introduced Hermione: "May I introduce you to my girlfriend and deputy, Hermione Granger?"

"I'm pleased to meet both of you too. Neville has always spoken really well of both." Neville's Grandmother said with a smile before she introduced the rest of the adults to the teens and vice versa.

"I'm pleased to meet all of you, even if I met some before." The boy said with a smile and bowed to them; before everyone sat down to eat.

"So is it true about Honolulu?" Lee's mother asked curious to the teens.

"As a matter of fact it is. It's one of the few places where there is no school and it was easy to get the permission." Hermione explained with a smile, as Harry coughed something that sounded like 'Cheap too'.

"How much money do you still have left of the sale?" Amelia asked curious, having heard his comment as well as everyone.

"We have about 3.75 million, add or take a few thousand." The hero informed before he continued:

"We spent 600000 with Gringotts and Professor Lockheed's parts of the deal. We used another 100000 with the donations to Saint Mungo's and the orphanages. The deals for the school's permissions and buildings were about another 25000. We paid another 25000 for the Armor and the brooms. Of the rest, we placed 800000 in vaults for each of the students. And the rest is for us."

"I have curiosity about the vaults." Augusta said seriously.

"It's simple: 'Safe' will last four years, till Luna graduates. After she took her NEWTS, the school is closed." Hermione informed them seriously.

"What about the exams?" Alicia's mother asked.

"We made an agreement to take them at the 'Caribbean School of Wizardry' at the end of each school year." Harry said before he explained:

"As we were informed, that school allows any students that reside in the many Caribbean Islands to take the exams without the need to attend theirs. It seems that there are a lot of little schools and some students home schooled around the area, so each of them can have a title and grades from it."

"It seems a good deal for me." Jack Johnson said thinking for a few moments on their words. There were several nods of agreement to that.

"What subjects will you teach them?" Lee's mother asked the teens.

"The main cores are Sunbathing, scuba diving and Sand Castle Making." Harry said with a twisted smile that caused everyone to burst out in laughter.

"As electives, we have Hula-Hula Dancing." Hermione said with another smile before she added: "The list is not closed though."

"We'll teach the same subjects we study at Hogwarts, adjusting what we see here to what we need to know for the exams there. Some things will be the same for sure, but some others won't and we'll get ready for that." Harry explained the adults as he and Hermione turned serious.

"What caused you to do this?" Lee's father asked seriously.

"And why did you choose only our kids?" Angelina's mother asked, getting everyone's attention, as all of them wanted to know it.

"I'll start with the second." Harry said seriously, before he continued:

"Since I started Hogwarts, everyone has seen me mostly as the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. The people who have seen a bit more than that are few. For each of them, I was something else.

"For your child," here Harry pointed to the Weasley and the Chaser's Parents, "since first year, I became a teammate. I won and lost with them. We suffered Wood together. And on the pitch, for them I was their seeker. They were also of the first people who told me that I had their support and I didn't have to be worried about turning my back to them at any moment." Then he told Lee's parents: "The situation with Lee is pretty much the same."

"That was what I suspected." Alicia's father commented to Angelina's dad, who nodded.

"Although Neville hasn't been part of the trio, I've always considered him a good friend." Harry started to explain to Augusta: "I'll admit that our relationship is not of the best friends, but I always knew that I could trust and count on him. He was also one of the first to show his support."

"What about Luna?" Xeno asked curious.

"Luna was there with Hermione at the Infirmary when Malfoy and his friends tried to kill me. I consider myself in debt to her for that. That's why when Peeves told me that I could avoid talking to the Prophet but I should speak with the media, I owled you with that proposition." The teen explained the Quibbler's Editor seriously.

"That explains half of the matter, but not the other." Augusta commented seriously.

"We brought some pensieve memories to help you understand the whole situation." Hermione said as Dobby brought a pensieve and they added all the memories that would be seen.

"The memories are of all the meetings that I held about the Tournament, except one that would cause problems for everyone involved." Harry said before the adults started to view them.

The memories were on order: the meeting on the ante chamber after being selected by the goblet; the first meeting with Dumbledore about he competing when both finished with wands pointed to each other; Harry being kicked out of the Tower; the teen and Albus' meeting at the Infirmary after he was put the cuff; the first meeting with Peeves where they made plans; the wand weighing; The first task from Hermione's POV; the meeting at Gryffindor Tower after the Task; the attack from Malfoy and the others, also from her POV; the meetings at Dumbledore's office with Crouch and the other Officers; the meeting with Ragnok and lastly, the meeting with Fudge, Umbridge and Malfoy of the previous day. And as a bonus, Harry added the potions class where he kicked Snape out of the School.

"You have a twisted sense of humor!" Lee's Father said laughing very hard with some of the memories, especially Snape's.

"Blame our Slytherin side!" The teens said with a sneer that caused most of them to laugh harder.

"The meeting that you didn't include, was held between your first meeting with Dumbledore and the next at the infirmary, I suppose." Amelia commented as all of them calmed down once more.

"These two memories should explain everything to you. Unfortunately, we can't show it to everyone for the moment." Hermione explained, giving Amelia another two memories that she pocketed in her robes with the promise to see them in private the first chance she had.

"Any other question about why we embraced our Slytherin side?" Harry asked with a smile, and everyone shook the head. Then he turned serious and continued:

"The memories you've just seen, sums everything that happened in the last month. Right now, the only people I can trust are the eight of your children. They seem to be the only ones without a hidden agenda!"

"That was left more than clear." Neville's Grandmother stated as serious as him.

"How will the school be?" Alicia's mom asked, trying to change the topic.

"It will be more a house than a castle. With only ten people, a huge place won't be necessary." Hermione started to explain, before she took a box from inside her clothes and asked Amelia to enlarge it. Then she explained: "We don't want the ministry getting more reasons to want our heads, to add underage magic out of the school to the list."

"I agree." The woman smiled as she enlarged the box and it recovered the normal size.

"This is what the school will look like." Hermione said before she opened it and took what looked like a doll House and placed it over the table.

The House had four stories and ended with a dome. It wasn't as huge as any pureblood manor, but no one could say it was little either. While the adults checked it, Hermione started to separate the four stories and placed them on the table one next to the other, from the first to the last.

"The first floor" she started to explain as she pointed to each room, "Will have the kitchens, the dining hall, two bathrooms, a minor library and the storage room."

"The second will the study floor." Harry started to explain pointing to the room: "It will have three Classrooms: one for potions, one of the theory subjects and the last for any practice class. It will also have a second library. The other rooms will be used for entertainment, as one will hold a cinema and the other games of both magical and muggle kinds."

"The third and fourth will be dorms. The third will be used by guests and the fourth for the students." Hermione said before she asked with an ironic smile: "What? Will you tell us that none of you would use the chance to visit Hawaii using the school as an excuse?"

"I never thought of that!" Angelina's mom said feigning being hurt by her words, as everyone else laughed.

"Fortunately we did!" Harry said with a sneer that caused more laughter. Then he went on with the explanations, pointing to the dome, opening it to reveal a cover. "That will be used for Astronomy. Whenever we need to learn, the dome will be opened to let us see the stars." Then he opened the cover and said: "For rainy or snowy days, the cover will let us do it without getting wet. In normal days, both will be opened."

"We also have built a dock to take us to the beach and a mini quidditch pitch to be used for our entertainment." Hermione said, before she rebuilt the house.

"Any other question, doubts or complaints?" Harry asked them.

"Where do we sign?" Augusta asked the teens with a smile, before Hermione passed them several parchments.

Molly handed Harry a note, as she was still under his charm. The teen took it and read it and burst out in laughter. Hermione saw it and smiled. It read:

'I sign it if you remove the charm."

Harry wrote an answer and gave it back. Molly and Arthur took it and read it too. It said:

'I do it if you stop pestering the twins with the shop and swear to not send me more howlers.'

Molly started to seethe in anger as she wrote her reply and gave it to him. It said:

'That's blackmail!'

Harry laughed again as he wrote his answer and sent it back. Now everyone was watching the exchange confused and curious.

"They are blackmailing each other. The question is who has the best card to beat the other." Hermione explained, as Molly read Harry's answer and sighed in defeat and she and Arthur signed the parchments.

Hermione took a look at the last two replies: Harry's to Molly's previous one, and the Matriarch's answer to his.

Harry's reply said:

'Perhaps, but remember that the twins turn of age in six months and they won't need your permission to join the new School. And how do you think that they'll feel towards you if you don't sign now?'

'You have a deal.' Molly replied to him, seeing that she couldn't beat that argument.

"I won't ask! If I do it, I would have to jail both of you!" Amelia said to Harry and Mrs. Weasley as the teen lifted his charm on her and she recovered her voice once more.

"I love you too, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry laughed hugging her.

"Can you explain us how you finished in Gryffindor?" Arthur asked Harry curiously as his wife returned his hug.

"I was stupid and naïve in that moment. And nowadays, the damn Hat is rolling in laughter with every meeting I have in Dumbledore's office! He asked Gryffindor's painting to see if I'm related to Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed trying to calm his anger before he added: "And the worst of all this, is that he's right!"

"They are related!" Hermione confirmed everyone.

"After seeing the memories, I wouldn't doubt it for a second!" Lee's Father said bursting out in laughter.

"Ok, let's get serious again for 5 minutes." Hermione asked everyone and they calmed down to let her speak: "There is one single rule for any visit of yours to Hawaii: You can't stay at the school for more than 2 weeks!"

"And between visits, there must be a space of time of at least 2 weeks!" Harry added seriously. Then he added as someone was about to protest: "Either you take it or we ban EVERY adult forever!"

"We take it!" Everyone said at the same time.

"We are very glad that you agree to our terms." Hermione said with a devious smile.

"It wasn't that we had a choice on the matter." Molly commented dryly.

"I didn't have it when I was forced into the tournament either." Harry shot her back and the Weasley matriarch wisely kept her opinion to herself.

"Let's calm down." Augusta asked both seriously.

"Everything is ok, Madam. We are just having another argument that won't be settled ever." Harry explained to Neville's grandmother with a smile, before he announced: "I'm afraid that we have to leave. I hope that you got all the answers. If you have any doubt, please owl me. If you have problems or complaints, then talk to my lawyers: Peeves and Hermione."

"We will do it." Arthur promised in name of everyone.

"Till the next we meet then." Hermione said with a nod before both thanked Augusta for the dinner and bid their goodbyes.

"Did you find out…?" Arthur started to ask Amelia, who answered with a devious smile.

"You were right this morning: he's been emancipated at the moment Dumbledore forced him to participate." Madam Bones said before she elaborated as the rest looked curious: "As someone from Gringotts explained me today, the tournament is for people who are of age. Forcing someone to take part of it when isn't adult yet, will automatically turn that person into one. This has to be checked and approved by the Ministry and Wizengamont."

"And as Dumbledore is the head of the Wizengamont…" Augusta started to say as everyone started to laugh.

"He signed and agreed to Mr. Potter being emancipated along Crouch and Bagman as representatives of the Ministry." Amelia said with a nod. Then she added: "And he'll ruin a lot of plans soon."

"How?" Everyone asked curious.

"He won't attend the Yule Ball. The deal was that if there was a quidditch tournament, the four champions would be there, but as Fudge cancelled it, he won't be around for it," the ministry officer said with a smile that caused a new round of laughter.

"I wonder how he convinced the hat to not sort him in Slytherin!" Lee's father said with a twisted smile, causing more laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

Minerva was teaching the class of fourth years at the beginning of December, when she had to announce the Yule Ball to the students. But her main problem was Harry Potter and she had the task to inform him of his duties.

"Mr. Potter, I need a word with you:" The Deputy Headmistress called the student when the class was over.

"No, I won't attend the Ball, Professor. I left that clear the day that we agreed on the mini quidditch tournament. If we had it, you would have the four champions. So as there is no quidditch, no Yule Ball." Harry stated very seriously before leaving the classroom without giving her the chance to answer.

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva shouted calling him but he ignored her and continued walking towards his next class. The Professor sighed as her next class arrived and she let them in.

"Is it me or Harry is pissed off with you?" Katie Bell asked her former head of house.

"Take a seat, Miss Bell." Minerva said as all answer and the chaser did so with a smile.

"What do you think that happened this time?" Katie's friend, Arielle, asked her with curiosity,

"She had to tell him about the Ball and Harry told her to sod off!" The black girl said laughing as Minerva started her class.

… … … …

The news of the Yule Ball was spread at Hogwarts quickly and everyone started to look for a date. The teens that were part of 'Safe' turned to their heads to know if they would be here to attend it or not.

"There is no goddamn fucking way in heaven or hell that I'll stay at the school for that goddamn Ball!" Harry informed them very seriously, before he asked with a smile: "Does that answer satisfy you?"

"Yes!" Everyone chorused laughing.

"Listen, if someone wants to attend it, go ahead. I won't. And if by some reason I'm obliged to, I'll go naked!" Harry stated very seriously before claiming that he was going to bed.

"He's joking, right?" Luna asked Hermione, who shook her head.

"They still have to replace his dress robe!" Hermione informed everyone before adding with a twisted smile: "You can be sure that he'll do it!"

"I would love to see that!" Alicia laughed everyone else.

In that moment an owl entered the lair and Hermione shook her head as she knew who sent it: Sirius. He had tried to contact Harry for a week and had no luck as the teen had plainly ignored the letters.

"He won't take it, so go back." Hermione told the owl giving her a treat. The owl hooted and left once more.

"Who sends those letters?" Katie asked her confused.

"It's someone who pissed off Harry a lot and now tried to get his pardon." The brunette told everyone seriously.

"Is it the third person you mentioned that day?" Fred asked seriously, and she nodded.

"Is there something we should know?" Neville asked her seriously.

"Leave it for now." The girl said before she went to bed too. Soon the rest went to their dorms at their towers, as only the 2 students had rooms for themselves.

… … … …

Sirius Black, a.k.a. Padfoot, a.k.a. Snuffles, a.k.a. the Fugitive Mass murderer, was these days very angry with three people: Albus Dumbledore, himself and his godson.

His anger with the first was by convincing him of setting a trap to Harry. His anger with himself was due to him agreeing with that and then doing what the old wizard had ordered him to: disappear for a while.

Now, the teen was paying him with the same coin, ignoring his letters and sending them back unopened and unread.

This led to another mistake of his part: he had sent Harry a howler.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Remus Lupin, his best friend since school and the only marauder alive, shouted when Sirius told him about the letter that he had sent.

Sirius had gone to live to his old house and invited Remus to join him, as life was pretty boring there and he needed some company,

"DID YOU LOSE YOUR SANITY? WHAT IF SOMEONE RECOGNIZES YOUR VOICE? SOMEONE FROM THE MINISTRY GOES THERE ALMOST EVERY DAY, SIRIUS!" The werewolf yelled at his friend, before he shut his mouth as an owl arrived with another howler: obviously Harry DID open the letter this time.

Sirius opened it and both heard Harry's voice, which as expected, was pretty furious:

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD, WHAT GAMES ARE YOU PLAYING AT? HOW DO YOU DARE TO SEND ME A HOWLER? DO YOU WANT TO ANNOUNCE TO THE FUCKING GODDAMN MINISTRY THAT I'M IN TOUCH WITH YOU?

"YOU ARE NO ONE TO DARE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT MY LACK OF LETTERS! I SENT YOU EIGHT AND YOU NEVER READ THEM, REMEMBER? I'M THE ONE WHO SPENT THE LAST FUCKING MONTH TRYING TO SURVIVE SOMETHING THAT YOU HELPED TO FORCE ME TO BE INVOLVED, SO DON'T TRY TO BE A SAINT NOW!

"INSTEAD OF TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, THINK WHAT YOU SHOULD DO FOR ME! AT THIS FUCKING MOMENT, I'M REGRETTING SAVING YOUR MISERABLA PATHETIC GODDAMN FUCKING LIFE!"

"I can't say that you don't deserve that one." Remus commented as the howler died.

"I guess I screwed up everything." Sirius said with a sigh.

"What makes you think that?" Remus said with sarcasm.

Sirius didn't answer and started to write a new letter, but his task was interrupted as Dumbledore arrived. Remus snorted at seeing him and left the room. He didn't want to be around when the headmaster talked with his friend.

"I need your help." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"You got all the help I had to give, when you put the cuff on Harry and ordered me to not contact him, Albus! Now I can't even make him read my letters. So forget it!" The marauder shouted angrily.

"I admit that the things didn't work as planned in that matter." Albus said with a sigh, knowing that the man was more than right to be furious with him.

"You think?" Sirius said with a snort.

"Sirius, I need your help to keep Harry in England." Dumbledore said very seriously,

"What do you mean with 'keep Harry in England'? Where is he going?" Remus asked re entering in that moment.

"Honolulu." Dumbledore said and the werewolf burst out in laughter while Sirius looked confused.

"May I ask why is Harry going to live in Hawaii?" Remus asked very amused.

"Hawaii?" Sirius asked arching an eyebrow, and Albus nodded to both.

"Harry and Miss Granger funded a school in Hawaii." The Headmaster said seriously, before Remus burst out in laughter once more.

"And why did they do that?" Sirius asked confused.

"Probably it is because Harry is at the tournament as part of another school. And as he needed one, he opened it." Remus said as he calmed down. When the headmaster nodded, he asked: "Where did they get the money? I don't think that something like that is cheap."

"Harry sold the carcass of the basilisk that he killed in his second year for six million galleons." Albus said seriously.

"6 MILLION?" Both Marauders asked in shock and the old wizard nodded.

"That's what I call good business." Remus muttered still in shock.

"And you want me to go to tell Harry to forget the idea of going to live at Hawaii and stay here?" Sirius asked and Albus nodded. The old marauder did as if he thought for a moment and then said: "NO WAY!"

"Sirius…" Albus started but the fugitive cut him off immediately.

"Albus, you convinced me to make him participate of the tournament and nowadays he hates my guts! So excuse me if I'm not part of any other idea you have for him!" Black shouted.

"What about making him stay during the break?" Albus asked as he knew that he couldn't convince him of his first plan in that moment and that he would have to wait before he tried it once more.

"Offering him what, Dumbledore? He doesn't read my letters now and you expect me to convince him to stay?" Sirius asked arching an eyebrow.

"What about a safe meeting between you two?" Albus said seriously.

"Why do you need him at Hogwarts for Christmas?" Remus asked skeptically.

"Champions' duties. He won't accept to stay and left it too clear." Albus said with a sigh.

"And why won't he?" Sirius asked arching an eyebrow.

"He had promised to do so in exchange of a mini quidditch tournament." Albus informed both and added, seeing their arched eyebrow: "The tournament that was later cancelled by Cornelius."

"So as he won't get what he pretended, he'll screw your plans and won't attend to these duties." Sirius said and the aged wizard nodded.

"And you need him to stay at Hogwarts to fill them." Remus nodded and Albus nodded once more.

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Sirius asked arching an eyebrow.

"We are not talking to each other, unless Miss Granger is there as his lawyer. And she has humiliated Delores, Cornelius and Barty Crouch since she started to act as it." Dumbledore said before he added: "And considering that both of them are a couple nowadays, whatever he decides, she'll follow him,"

"Harry and Hermione are dating?" Remus asked surprised, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Albus, I'm not convinced of this idea." Sirius commented seriously.

"Sirius, you are the only person who can convince him to stay, ok? If there would be another way, I would use it." The Headmaster stated seriously.

"Albus, he hates me, ok? If I suddenly go and offer him this meeting, he'll know it's a trap from you! And considering how many promises you have kept this year, I won't take any more risks with him!" Sirius accused Dumbledore, who sighed as he knew that the other man was right and had failed too many times.

"Why don't you try to start the tournament again?" Remus asked.

"We don't have more time to do it. The pitch will be used at the last task and will be impossible to use right after the end of the winter." Albus informed both, as he had considered that idea too.

"What assures me that if I agree you won't cancel the meeting suddenly and it won't be as safe as you claim?" Sirius asked very seriously.

"You have my word in that." Albus said as serious as him.

"Just like when you promised Harry to help him and then remembered that you couldn't do it to not be accused of favoritism?" Remus asked arching an eyebrow.

"Or when you assured me and him that we could get in touch and then you ordered me to not write or answer his letters?" Sirius asked with sarcasm. Then he added: "Now he hates me and it's your fault. So I won't give him any reason to consider the idea to hand me to the aurors and earn the galleons offered for me."

Dumbledore sighed knowing that he couldn't beat any of those arguments as he knew that he had handled the whole situation very poorly and now he dealt with the consequences of that. He knew that there was only one way to convince Sirius…

"I'll give you an oath in front of Harry that I won't mess, in a direct or indirect way, with the days you two spend at the castle." The aged man said very seriously.

"I'll write Harry, but I can't promise anything." Sirius said after a few moments, and Albus nodded with a smile. He bid his goodbyes to both and left.

"I think you just sold your soul to the devil." Remus told his friend.

… … … …

The next day, Harry received a new owl but this time, he didn't ignore it and took the letter. The reason was one: the handwriting wasn't Sirius'.

'Dear Harry,

After the last exchange of letters between you and the idiot (read as the Dog), I've been forced to write this to send an offer of peace.

He wants to meet with you at a safe ground: the school or Hogsmeade before Christmas. He wants to fix the problems between you two.

Remember I'm only the messenger, so don't kill me.

Remus.'

"Are these two idiots or what?" The teen asked his girlfriend showing her the letter.

"I can smell Dumbledore's hand on this." She commented after she finished it.

"So do I." Harry said before he told the owl to go to the owlery and that he would send his reply later. The animal hooted and left before the teens went to class.

… … … …

That night the 2 Marauders got the reply:

'Dear pair of brainless idiot, a.k.a. the wolf and the dog:

Do I look as an idiot too? Did you really think that I wouldn't see Dumbledore's hand on this offer? If you thought so, then you are worse than I thought!

For your knowledge, this meeting was supposed to have happened RIGHT after the task, as the Headmaster had assured me a safe way to get in touch with you. (Let's forget the fact that I ignored your letters here.)

Now I have a question: DID YOU NEED THE FUCKING OLD BASTARD TO THINK OF HAVING A MEETING WITH ME? If the answer is yes, don't bother answering this letter!

Harry.

P.S.: I'll send another letter tomorrow as first I need to calm down and forget the howler.'

"That was… fine." Remus commented to his friend.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" Sirius asked seriously.

"He's not happy, so I would say that yes, you are." The werewolf said with a sigh.

… … … …

During the next few days, the teen and the adults exchanged some letters trying to reach an agreement for the meeting. Obviously, Harry wasn't convinced of the sudden interest from his Godfather to see him, and he left it clear in each of the letters he wrote:

'The bastard wants to keep me here and you give him the chance? Have you stopped to wonder what I want for a goddamn second? Or it doesn't matter to any of you?'

In the meantime, the other students from 'Safe School' noticed the daily exchange of letters and wondered what was going on. Harry was left with not other choice than to tell them the whole deal behind them.

"He's the only person that I could stay at the break for and Dumbledore knows it. So he tries to use that to make me stay at Hogwarts. And with me at the school, I'm supposed to go to the ball." The teen explained his friends after they heard the tale of what had happened in the shack during June.

"So now what will happen?" Luna asked curiously.

"That's a good question." Hermione said with a sigh.

"So are we staying for the break?" Katie asked Harry, who nodded with a sigh.

"Are you going to attend the ball naked?" Luna asked curiously.

"I'll have to ask Dennis to have his camera ready for that!" He said laughing.

"Can you sign me a picture of you naked?" Alicia asked with a smile.

"We can make a business of that: a Harry Potter Naked Calendar. We can make LOTS of money!" Luna suddenly said.

"Wait there!" Harry shouted as the twins suddenly smiled evilly as if they liked the idea for a business.

"Harry, it would be a mint of galleons!" The two redheads said at the same time.

Harry looked at his girlfriend, who did her best to hide a smile. She looked at him as saying: 'You got yourself on this matter on your own. So don't look at me.'

"Dobby, tell Peeves to come here!" Harry shouted calling the elf, as he needed a professional lawyer to give his opinion on the matter.

Luna and the twins started to make plans for the calendar, while Hermione listened to make sure it was among the laws.

"What can I do for you this time?" The Poltergeist asked arriving a few moments later.

"We want to make a calendar with pictures of Harry." Luna said wit a smile,

"The detail is that I'll be naked on them." The seeker informed Peeves.

"What did I miss this time?" The Poltergeist asked arching an eyebrow.

"Harry plans to attend the ball naked as no one replaced his dress robe. And they had the idea of taking pictures of him like that and make a calendar." Hermione informed him with a serious tone of voice.

"Is it legal?" The twins asked seriously.

"It is and can be done. You need to get in touch with Gringotts as they can handle the mass production and sale of it. They'll get part of the money, but I can see them agreeing with it." Peeves said seriously after thinking for a few moments.

"We should get a professional photographer for that though, I like Dennis and Collin, but I would prefer someone with more experience on this." Hermione said to her boyfriend, who nodded in agreement.

"Could we use some parts of the school for the shots?" Luna asked Peeves.

"You would need permission for that and I don't see Dumbledore being too happy with the idea." The poltergeist informed everyone.

"What if he finds out about us using the School AFTER the release of it?" Harry asked with a twisted smile as he liked the idea of screwing the Headmaster at any chance he got.

"That's something else altogther. If he doesn't know it, he won't be able to do anything." Peeves said with a smile as twisted as the Champion's.

"Send the letter to the Goblins then." Harry told his friends.

"How did they convince you to do this?" Peeves asked the teenager curiously.

"Don't ask, Jonathan, just don't do it." Harry said shaking his head.

… … … …

Gringotts' reply came the next morning and they said that they would have everything ready for it in a few days. The photographer contacted was famous and would love to work with them. She was widely known by her professionalism and her nudist pictures were very artistic. The goblins also sent several copies of her work to prove it and Harry and his friends loved it immediately.

"We'll need to think where to take them." Hermione said to the others at breakfast, after passing the letter and showing the pictures. They were charmed so no one but them could see what they had.

The next letter from Sirius arrived also that morning and tried to set a date for their meeting: Christmas or the weekend before it. Harry's reply was that he would he would send a date in a few days. Just after the owl left, he went to classes.

… … … …

Two weeks after they sent the letter to Gringotts, the photo shoot was set and would be done during a weekday so most of the students would be in class and no one would see them.

The photographer, Jane Brown, had sent them several letters with suggestions to pictures and the teens had sent some of their own: Quidditch related was one of their favorites, but had a few other topics. That's till Dobby showed them something.

They had also found a room that could be really useful: Dobby them there and explained that it was called the 'Come-and-Go room', although it was officially known as Room of Requirement. It magically fulfilled anyone's wishes, such as rooms, books, materials or anything that was needed.

When they informed Jane of the discovery, the witch was ecstatic as the options now was really wide and added more things she could imagine: a Santa's workshop for December's picture, something related to the Easter Bunny for that month and the list went on!

"What do you think if we call Dennis to watch her work? I'm sure he would appreciate some tips on this." Harry suggested Hermione, and she nodded.

After sending a letter to Jane explaining the idea, and getting her approval (I always like to help people who begins at this' she wrote in her letter), both teens approached the third year.

"Does the name Jane Brown mean anything for you?" Harry asked the oldest Creevey, whose eyes went wide with that name.

"She's the best photographer in the world!" He said with admiration.

"Do you want to have a chance to see her working?" Hermione asked him seriously.

"Who do I have to kill for that?" Dennis asked seriously.

"You don't have to kill anyone, but you have to keep a secret as NO ONE must know about this." Harry assured him before they explained the young boy about the calendar.

"Is this serious?" Dennis asked confused with the idea, and both nodded. Then he started to ask his hero: "How…?"

"I'm still not sure how I was convinced to do this." Harry said shaking his head.

"Can you keep the secret till Christmas?" Hermione asked him seriously, and he nodded. After all, not everyday you had the chance to see the best photographer working and you were allowed to be there!

"Count on me!" Dennis assured both very seriously.

"We'll do it on this Saturday. So be sure to have the whole day free." Harry said before both returned to their usual businesses.

With the discovery of the room, they realized that they could do all the shootings there and there would be no need to go outside. And with no risk of being caught, they wouldn't have to skip classes or keep any charade if someone asked where Harry was.

… … … …

Jane Brown was a witch of about 50 years old, with long black hair, she was 176 centimeters tall and was widely known as one of the best, if not the best, photographer at the world, both in the magical and muggle ones.

She had traveled with the most famous models of both sides and dealt with them many times. She was used to snobbish people, ridiculous demands, bored expressions at the photo shootings and everything you could think about.

When Gringotts had informed her of a possible business, she wondered who wanted her services now. The goblins informed her that this was to be done at the most discretion and she had to sign a contract of secrecy that meant that she couldn't reveal anything of the nature of the business in case it wasn't done.

Once all the formalities, (ones that she was used to after making businesses with the Goblins for many years), her account manager explained what it was:

"Harry Potter is interested on making a calendar that we'll be selling and he wants the best photographer around. Your name, madam, as always, is at the top of that list." Griphook, who also happened to be the champion's manager, informed her seriously.

"What's so special about it, Manager Griphook?" Jane asked curiously and using the proper title to the goblin. She had learnt too long ago that using it, showed respect to them. And if goblin considered himself respected, he was VERY helpful all the time.

"This calendar is special because the pictures of Mr. Potter will be taken with him naked." Griphook said with a twisted Goblin-smile.

"Care to repeat that again?" She blunted, thinking that her ears had failed.

"You heard me right, Madam Brown: Mr. Potter will be naked in them." The Goblin said with a serious nod, before he went on: "They are interested in making these pictures in a more artistic way than erotic nudes. An area in which you are expert as it has been seen many times."

"I appreciate that the bank has thought in me for this as usual, Manager Griphook." Jane said seriously, as she was now very interested on this. But the business came first: "Have they asked any condition or anything special for this?"

"Let me read you the letter:" The Goblin said taking a parchment and reading what she needed: "These are his words: 'We need the best photographer to make pictures of artistic nudes. If he or she's not available, someone close to that level would be welcome too. We won't tell this person how to make their job, but we would like to hear any suggestion for the pictures as the school's ground will be limited. The reason is that no one MUST know about this till Christmas. The reasons will be detailed ONLY to this person, after an agreement of secrecy. Inform to the photographer to feel free to contact me through owl-mail if there is any question'."

"I suppose that the Headmaster is not aware of this." Jane muttered and the Manager nodded.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Dumbledore are not in so good terms nowadays. It has to do with the tournament and Mr. Potter being forced to be part of it. As you can also imagine, he's not in good terms with the ministry either." Griphook said seriously before adding: "Speaking in a not open way of course."

"I'll get in touch with Mr. Potter before making a decision." Brown said seriously to the Goblin who nodded. She nodded to him and said: "I hope your pockets are filled with gold and the money keeps flowing to them, Manager Griphook."

"I hope that your business is as successful as usual and the profits of them keep getting higher every day, Madam Brown." Griphook said with a nod of thanks to her proper use of greetings to the goblins. She nodded and left.

Right after that, the owls went from her house to the school with everyone trying to make it work. She had to agree that this was a gold mine. Any merchandise of Harry Potter brought good sales. A calendar of him naked would be in every teenager witch's room!

They had also explained to her the whole deal behind it and she had laughed really hard reading the letter. One of her best and oldest friends, a famous fashion designer was with her when she got it. His curiosity drove him to ask the reason and she showed him the letter.

"Are we talking about THE Harry Potter, the most famous wizard in recent history?" The guy asked her, arching an eyebrow. Although he was Muggle, he had worked with too many witches to learn a lot of the Magical World.

"The one and only that you know about! I'll make a calendar of pictures of him naked!" Jane said before adding: "This is a complete secret, ok? NO ONE must know it!"

"My lips are sealed!" The man said with a serious nod, before asking with an evil smile: "Can you get me an autographed copy?" He was gay and everyone that worked with him knew it. He had been in couple for more than 15 years, before his lover died two years ago and had been single since then.

"I'll do my best!" Jane promised him with a nod, before asking some advices for pictures and telling him about the room that would be used.

… … … …

The day of the pictures found Harry, Hermione and Dennis at the special room when Dobby popped in with Jane and her equipment.

"I loathe every single way of magical transporting. I never get used to any of them." Jane said as she placed her things on the floor and shook hands with the trio.

"The feeling is mutual here!" Harry said with a smile.

"Let me tell you that is one of my craziest jobs. And I have done a LOT." Brown said as the 4 sat to eat something and discuss all the ideas.

"I'm still not sure how I was convinced to do this, trust me." Harry said with a smile.

"Who knows of this project?" Jane asked curiously.

"Just the students of our school, Gringotts and you." Hermione said giving her the official contract that made them partners on the business. Jane took her quill and signed it, after reading it once more.

"Let's start then." The woman said after she got ready all her equipment.

… … … …

The Saturday before the start of the break, was the day of Hogsmeade's visit and also the time when Harry would meet Sirius for the first time after the disaster at Dumbledore's office in November.

When both men arrived to the School, Dobby took them immediately to Harry's room and ignored Dumbledore's attempts to talk to them first.

When the elf landed them on the room, the marauders found themselves face to face with a more than pissed off Harry, who had his wand aimed to both.

"You still haven't given me a reason to not hand your head to the MOM. So do it and FAST." The teen ordered his Godfather.

"We know that you are angry with us at the moment…" Sirius started to say, but he had to duck a curse that looked pretty nasty.

"I'm beyond anger right now. At this moment, I want blood!" Harry said very seriously.

"We made some mistakes on this situation." Remus said, as he tried to find words to not make the teen angrier than he was.

"Some mistakes, Lupin? This whole damn thing has been a mistake since day one!" Harry shouted furious. Then he continued: "I don't know what's worse: your stupidity or your damn hypocrisy!"

"We are not hypocrites?" Sirius shouted.

"Are you not, Black? Then how do you define yourselves: plain idiots?" The teen asked with sarcasm. Then he turned to Remus: "Everyone spent a year telling me that I had to be careful because I had a fugitive murderer behind me. The fucking day I decide to follow that advice, everyone tells me that it's a mistake and I have to risk my life. That's being hypocrite or just having a goddamn double speech that no one understands!"

"The situation is not the same." Remus said, even if he didn't believe his own words.

"Are you sure that it is not?" Harry asked with an arched eyebrow before he continued: "Let's see: last year we had someone trying to kill me, everyone hiding everything and me being alone with half truths and lots of lies. Oh, and no one having the balls to come to talk to me.

"This year, we have someone trying to kill me, no one giving answers, me being alone to defend myself and everyone running away." Then he asked with sarcasm: "Are you sure that the situation is not the same? Because I'm finding too many coincidences between both of them." Then he turned to Sirius and said: "I have a lot of problems trying to understand your game!"

"I'm not playing games!" Sirius shouted angrily.

"Then what the fucking hell are you doing? Humor me with an explanation!" The teen shouted to him.

"Let's calm down." Remus told both of them with a serious tone of voice. He feared that sooner or later, one of both could say something that could be regretted. And considering the way that the whole problem started, it could happen soon.

"I'm waiting an explanation!" Harry shouted to the duo.

"The things didn't go as expected, ok?" Remus said with a sigh.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Sherlock! I realized that much on my own!" Harry shouted to him. In that moment, Dobby popped in the room and gave him a parchment. Harry read it quickly and passed it to the adults.

It was a warrant against the school signed by the Ministry of Magic, on the grounds of the possible hiding of the wanted criminal Sirius Black.

"Get out of here before I invite them in while you are at the room." Harry ordered the marauders before adding: "Keep doing what you do best: forget that I exist." Then he asked Dobby to take them to their House immediately.

"We remember that you exist!" Sirius shouted to his Godson.

"You do, but just to find new ways to screw my life!" The teen shouted to him, before Dobby disappeared with the duo.

Harry took a few deep breaths before he picked some parchment and waited for Dobby to return. Once the elf was back, both went to Dumbledore's office to deal with this matter.

… … … …

When Harry arrived to the office, he could hear a very loud argument between Hermione, Peeves, Umbridge, Fudge and Amelia Bones.

"You have no grounds!" The poltergeist shouted to the Under-Secretary.

"Come in!" Albus called when the teen knocked the door.

"Peeves, how nice to see you again!" Harry said to the ghost with a smile.

"It's always a pleasure to be your lawyer, Harry. I never get bored!" The poltergeist said with a wide smile.

"What is the thing that they don't have grounds for?" Harry asked curious, while taking a seat and handing a parchment to Dumbledore. The Headmaster lost all of his face's color after he read it and teen smiled to him.

"What was that?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"It's an unsettled business between me and the Headmaster." The hero said with a smile.

"The Ministry has received a report in which is informed that the fugitive Sirius Black is hiding at your school." Amelia informed Harry very seriously.

"And who presented that report?" The teen asked seriously.

"I'm afraid that it was anonymous." Amelia said with a sigh.

"And based in that anonymous report, you got a warrant to search my place?" The teen asked to Fudge and Umbridge, who nodded with a victorious smile. Then he asked them: "Who did you get in bed with to get it?"

"Excuse us?" The Minister asked furious.

"As I'm sure that my lawyers must have told you, to get a warrant, you need a report. But that report MUST have a name on it. That means that no anonymous report will be used as ground to get a warrant for ANYTHING, no matter how serious the business that is investigated," Harry said seriously to the duo, before he took some other parchments and handed copies to everyone: "These are anonymous reports against Lucius Malfoy for the release of the beast that attacked students two years ago. And there was no investigation about them or I'm wrong, Madam?" The last question was directed to Amelia, who read the parchments quickly and started to get angry with that, as neither she nor her department had received them.

"I never saw this, Mr. Potter." Amelia stated as serious as ever.

"Because, Madam, they were dismissed for being anonymous and not having a name on them." Harry said, as she gave her several other parchments. They were the official answer from the MOM dismissing them, stating that they couldn't investigate reports like that unless they were formally presented by someone. Then he continued: "So, unless you have a name for those reports and evidence to support them, we have nothing to talk about."

"You and your little school are still under our ruling, Mr. Potter, so we can do what we want with that warrant." Umbridge said with a sweet smile.

"That might be true, Madam, but you don't have grounds to search the school. And until you don't have them, you can do nothing." Harry answered with a smile before he informed Dumbledore: "The students of 'Safe' will leave the school tomorrow. We have a new place where to stay."

"You cannot leave the grounds till the tournament is over." Albus said with a serious tone of voice.

"Actually, I must be present only for the tasks. The rules say nothing about where I live between them. As I don't belong to Hogwarts anymore, I'm free to go wherever I want till February." Harry said with another smile. Then he smacked his forehead and said: "I forgot about the Ball! What a pity, I guess we won't be here for it."

"Harry, don't you remember the special thing that we have planned?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"What thing?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Can't we do it without the Ball?" The seeker asked his best friend.

"It would be hard to do it." The brunette said with a shake of her head.

"I'll think about it. I still think that it's a bad idea." Harry said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Dumbledore demanded furious.

"We need the promotion that the Ball will give us. There's no other way to do it." Hermione informed her friend, ignoring Albus and the other adults.

"Someone should explain me again how I was convinced to do that." Harry said in defeat before he left the Office.

"How was he convinced?" Peeves asked Hermione, as no one could explain it to him either.

"Don't ask me, Peeves. I'm as lost as you and him on that matter." Hermione said before she left too.

"As there are no grounds for that warrant, you won't have access to the school." The poltergeist informed Fudge and Umbridge, before he left too.

… … … …

"JONATHAN!" Amelia shouted to Peeves once she left a few moments later.

"Yes, Amelia?" The ghost asked with a smile and stopping so she could reach to him.

"What have those two planned this time?" Bones asked him very seriously.

"Do you remember that Mr. Potter's things were destroyed when this started?" Peeves asked her. When Amelia nodded, he continued: "Among those things, were his dress robes. And they haven't been replaced yet."

"Tell that he doesn't plan to do what I think!" Amelia shouted as she realized what would happen.

"Yes, he'll attend it naked." Peeves said with a nod, before he added: "And that's half of the business here."

"What's the other half?" Amelia asked, scared of the answer.

"Have you seen those magazines for men?" Peeves asked laughing, before he disappeared through the wall.

Amelia Bones was thinking in several things as she left the school soon after that.

The first was who presented the report and what made that person think that Sirius Black was there in that exact day. The answer was simple: Dumbledore.

Amelia had seen the memories that Harry and Hermione had left her and knew that the old Headmaster was aware of Black's innocence and that it was the same wizard who had the convict involved in how to make the teen to be on the tournament.

It was obvious that if the teen and his godfather had a meeting, it was set up by Dumbledore. And it was also obvious that Dumbledore didn't want the meeting to be long.

She was also certain that the teen realized this too and that now both men were at war with each other. Harry's statement of leaving the school confirmed that. And that was the second matter that was on her mind.

The third was what would happen at the ball and she also knew that she would be at the School for that. That night was going to be something to be remembered forever!

… … … …

Since that day, Dumbledore had tried to meet with Harry to stop his leaving of the school. As the teen had plainly ignored his existence, the old wizard had tried to use Minerva to set the encounter.

"I'll say this only once, Professor: I have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to discuss with that bastard!" Harry practically shouted her before adding: "Tell him that what happened last Saturday was a declaration of war and that from now on I'll do everything to screw him and this damn tournament."

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva shouted scandalized with his words.

"The Headmaster will find out that his game can be played by two people. And I'm on the game now!" Harry shouted before he stormed out of the office.

"What the hell did you do this time, Albus?" Minerva wondered aloud as she saw him leaving.

Albus didn't look too much surprised with the declaration of war from Harry. He had that much clear at the moment that he had read his parchment on Saturday.

He wasn't fool enough to not know that everyone would figure out that he had sent the report to the MOM. His intention was to cut short that encounter. But he hadn't expected either the teen's retaliation or he leaving the school with the rest of his group. And now he had his hands tied on both matters.

Remus and Sirius weren't happy either when they paid him a visit on Sunday. Dumbledore knew that he was lucky that the fugitive didn't have a wand with him or the hexes would have flown inside his office as soon as both men were inside.

The news that the meeting hadn't worked out as they expected, didn't help a lot either. Now Harry was in war with the trio and that meant big problems for the three of them.

And Albus knew that Harry would hit again during the ball. He had left it very clear: he would screw this Tournament all the time till it ended! And Dumbledore and the rest of the officers of the MOM would pay for everything.

"This is the best for everyone." Albus muttered to himself over and over, trying to ease his mind.

… … … …

The rest of the time before Christmas went quiet and smooth for everyone at 'Safe'. The previous night, the whole group had stayed till late throwing a private celebration and Harry had announced them that they would leave the school soon.

"At this moment, I'm in war with Dumbledore and the MOM. We won't stay here while it lasts. Especially with someone close to me involved in the second task." The teen had informed his friends.

"Where shall we go?" Katie asked, after the teen explained them that he only had to be at Hogwarts for the last two tasks.

"There is an empty house at Hogsmeade. It's near the end of the road." Hermione explained them.

"What about the classes?" Luna asked them.

"We'll attend them as usual, except during the week before the task." Harry said, before they ended the party and everyone went to sleep.

… ... … …

"Where is Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked Hermione the next night as the champions got ready to enter the Hall.

"He had a little problem but he'll be here on time." The brunette said with a smile.

"What problem?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say it." The teen said with a shrug of her shoulder, before the professor entered the Hall.

"What does he have in mind?" Cedric asked Hermione. He went to the Ball with Cho, while Fleur went with Roger Davies and Krum went with Daphne Greengrass.

"The next battle in the war between him and Dumbledore." The teen said with a smile, as Viktor and his date entered the Hall.

"How bad is it?" Cho asked, as now Fleur entered.

"Take a look." Harry said arriving in that moment. As he had promised, he was naked.

"You are not going there like that, are you?" Cedric asked, trying to hold his laughter as he imagined everyone's face.

"You can bet it!" Harry assured him, before the couple of seekers entered the Hall, still holding their laughter.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked his girlfriend and offering his hand.

"This is going to be so funny." Hermione said with a nod, before both entered.

… … … …

Minerva kept looking at the doors as she called the Champions. She was wondering what Harry had in mind for this. Although, if the twins' smile was any indicative, she wasn't going to like it!

But she wasn't ready for what happened: Harry and Hermione entered the hall, holding hands and smiling to everyone. She had to do a double look to make sure that she didn't see wrong: Harry Potter was actually naked!

"MR. POTTER! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" Dumbledore shouted as the teens took a seat next to Cho. The Chinese seeker tried to keep a straight face and it was taking her a lot of effort.

"Headmaster, how many times have I asked you to replace the things that were destroyed two months ago?" Harry asked him seriously. When Albus didn't answer, he continued: "I asked that a lot of times, but for some reason, you didn't do it.

"Now, among those things, I had my dress robes. I expected that you replaced them. As you didn't and I didn't have another set of them, I came like this."

"And why didn't you buy another one?" Fleur asked, as Dumbledore tried to find an answer to Harry's attack.

"I didn't do it for two reasons. The first is that I didn't have in mind to remain at the school for the break, so I didn't consider necessary to buy them." The teen explained her with a smile.

"And what is the second?" Daphne asked him very curiously. She, like the rest of the girls at the School, kept looking at the Gryffindor's naked body. And she had to admit that he gorgeous!

"Have you ever heard about marketing?" Harry asked with a twisted smile, before a lot of pamphlets showed up in front of all the people at the hall.

On it, there was a picture of Harry naked, sitting on a sofa with a broom on his hand and the quaffle on his feet. The paper had a big title:

'HARRY POTTER NAKED CALENDARY 1995! TWELVE THEMATIC PICTURES OF THE BOY WHO LIVED AS HE CAME TO THE WORLD FOR EACH MONTH OF THE YEAR!'

Cho couldn't hold it any longer and burst out in hysterical laughter. Everyone else continued looking at the paper and more than a few females started to drool with it!

"Is this…" Cedric started to ask, as he tried to calm down Cho.

"Legal? It is according to Peeves. We contacted him as soon as the idea came up." Hermione explained to the Champions.

"How much…?" Cho asked, as she started to calm down and tried to catch her breath.

"It costs one Galleon for the students, two for the staff and three for anyone outside the School." Harry explained, as a list with the prices showed up in front of everyone, along a list of the people that should be contacted to buy one.

"And the most of the money will be for charity." Hermione said before she explained: "The 15 percent goes to the bank as they handle the production and distribution of the calendars. Another 15 percent goes to the photographer. We get 20 percent. And the last 50 goes to charitable causes."

"If any of you, have one in mind, please share it with us and we'll add it to our list." Harry said with a smile to the other Champions.

"I have one in mind. But I would like to discuss it in private." Krum said to Harry and the teen nodded.

"This is a joke, isn't it?" Minerva asked Harry and Hermione with her usual stern voice.

"No, it isn't. It's ready to be sold since tomorrow." Harry said with a smile.

"MR. POTTER, THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Percy shouted furious.

"Not as ridiculous as me being part of this tournament and none of you bothering to read the rules, Weatherby." Harry shot back. Then he continued: "According to my lawyer, this is perfectly legal."

"Where did you take the pictures?" Fleur asked, as everyone noticed that lot of girls went to talk with Luna and the Twins, who were in charge of the sales.

"And why didn't you invite us?" Cedric suddenly asked.

"Would you have agreed to do it?" Harry asked curious.

"Perhaps, I would have not done a naked one. But I wouldn't have had any problem to do a normal calendar if it was for charity." The Hufflepuff said seriously.

"I wouldn't have minded either." Fleur said with a nod and Viktor nodded too.

"Let me think about it. And perhaps we can do something together." Harry said after thinking for a minute. The other champions nodded with a smile.

"You haven't answered about the pictures." Minerva told him seriously.

"We did them inside Hogwarts." Hermione explained, before they started to order their dinner.

"Aren't you cold?" Amelia asked Harry suddenly.

"I don't feel the cold at all." The teen said with a smile, before he asked her and the other champions about what they had received for Christmas.

"I got some books, a perfume and clothes." Fleur said with a smile.

"I got books, quidditch gear and the news that I'll have a niece or nephew soon." Viktor said with a smile and everyone congratulated him for that news.

"Some quidditch gear, a snitch for practice and some books too." Cedric said before he asked Harry about his gifts.

"We are busy with the moving from the School to Hogsmeade so we haven't had time to do it yet." Harry explained them with a smile.

"When are you leaving?" Cedric asked, as confused and shocked as the other three champions.

"We leave on Monday. We think that things are too uncomfortable for us to stay here till the end of the tournament. We'll keep attending classes, but we won't live here." Hermione informed them, before she added: "Peeves will continue with his job as your lawyer, don't worry. He'll also provide some advice to us too if needed, but his main job is the three of you."

"That's… that…" Percy started to sputter trying to find something to say.

"It's legal, Percy. And are you saying that you are against charity? Because we talk about things that will leave them little money, as the 50 percent of it will be used to help people who don't have money." Amelia Bones said seriously, supporting the Champions.

"Madam, he's among the people that think that charity is useless and that money should go to the ministry's vaults." Cedric said seriously. He had never liked the redhead, and it seemed that not many people there did either.

"Mr. Weasley, we'll ask you to leave this table at once. The champions are not comfortable with your presence." Minerva said very seriously, and seeing that there could be a conflict with the redhead sooner or later. And the war between Harry and Albus was enough on that place to add another problem.

"I'm here representing the Ministry!" Percy shouted angrily.

"And what are you doing here then?" Harry asked Amelia with an arched eyebrow, before he continued: "I thought that you were the Head of the DMLE. Or you were the last time we saw each other. Was there any change that I missed?"

"If there was any change, I missed it too." Amelia said seriously.

"So if we have a head of a department here, what are YOU doing here, Percy? And shouldn't the heads of the departments involved in the tournament be here?" Hermione asked the redhead. All chatting around the hall had died and now all the students and professors heard the chat with attention.

"Mr. Crouch was ill and couldn't make it." Percy said seriously.

"I find that a bit convenient." Cedric said seriously. Then he continued: "I mean, he's the one in charge of this and he misses the chance to fix all the disasters that have been caused?"

"Perhaps he wanted to avoid more humiliation." Fleur said with a thoughtful tone. It wasn't fair that Harry Potter was alone on this, so she decided to join it too.

"Or a new scandal." Viktor added with a nod.

"Or he couldn't find an excuse to try to get more money from here." Harry said before he continued: "Fudge is only interested in that as he has shown at every occasion that he came to the school."

"It seems that they want to get the highlights for themselves, and they forget that it belongs to the four of you." Daphne said suddenly.

"Now that you say it, I have to agree with you, Miss Greengrass." Harry said with a respectful nod to the Slytherin, who returned it. Even if they had never crossed a word, she hadn't shown a hate towards him like Malfoy. And that was enough for him to show some respect to her and to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"THAT'S NONSENSE!" The redhead shouted furious.

"Is it?" The four champions asked, clearly in disagreement with that statement.

"So far, no one has shown a bit of competency for the job." Cedric said seriously.

"And no one has answered how Harry's name was introduced into the Goblet." Cho said seriously.

"Or who tried to kill me during the First Task." Harry said as serious as the other two students.

"Those matters are under investigation." Dumbledore said, trying to calm the things before everything went to the hell.

"Well, I guess than Madam Bones can update us about those investigations, right? After all, her department should be in charge of them." Hermione commented with a smile, before she turned to Amelia.

"The curious thing here is that my department wasn't invited to investigate them. I remember you, Albus, stating that you could do that rather well without our assistance." Bones said seriously, now getting involved in the situation too.

"And you believed him?" Everyone there asked with sarcasm.

"Regretfully, I made that mistake." Amelia said with a heavy sigh and taking the accusation as well as possible.

"Everyone has made that mistake lately." Harry assured her with a smile.

Amelia understood the unspoken message: she wasn't the enemy here. She was one of their allies.

"And there is another serious matter to consider here: the second task." Fleur said suddenly, before she asked: "How will you ensure the safety of our hostages during it?"

"We are working on that." Albus said seriously, trying to avoid the argument.

"Now we can sleep without worries. The same people who took too few precautions to keep everyone safe at the first task are working for the second." Harry said with sarcasm.

"The ministry is in charge of that security!" Percy shouted furious.

"Is this the same ministry who imprisoned someone two years ago without any kind of investigation?" Harry asked seriously. Then he said to Amelia: "Let me guess: once more your department was stopped from investigating, correct?"

"Indeed we were." Bones said with a nod.

"Madam, who investigates at the MOM if your department doesn't?" Harry asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I am starting to wonder the same at this moment." Amelia muttered to herself.

"Is there someone competent at this country's ministry?" Viktor asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Viktor, a politian is never competent unless they campaigning at election time and they try to show that they are good for anything." Cedric told the other champion seriously.

"The WW doesn't have elections like the muggle world." Roger said suddenly, speaking for the first time in the whole dinner.

"That's exactly what I meant: if there are no elections, there is no competence." The Hufflepuff said with a sarcastic smile. Then he continued: "I bet that there are some good and serious workers at the MOM, but they are few and very hard to find. And I emphasize the word HARD."

"He's not the case for what I see." Fleur said pointing to Percy.

"Let's calm down!" Minerva ordered to everyone, and stopping Percy from answering to the statement, which would probably make matters much worse.

"We are calm!" The four champions and their dates said at the same time.

"We just exposed the failures of this Tournament and we're expressing our concerns about what will happen in the future." Cedric said seriously.

"Because, Madam, let me remind you that while you look the task sitting in your places, we're the ones that risk the lives." Harry said seriously.

"And we are very worried about our lives and chances of survival!" Krum said as serious as the other two champions.

"And if you consider that some of them might be our hostages at the task, we have reasons to worry about them too." Fleur said pointing to their dates.

"You have duties as champions!" Percy shouted furiously.

"Those duties, Percy, are to be on the school on the date of each task and be on it, nothing else. You are demanding that we do things that go beyond those duties!" Harry shouted to the redhead. Then he continued: "And it was the ministry who wanted to have something related to quidditch, not us! We made an offer that would make everyone happy but someone decided to mess with that too."

"WE ARE NOT HERE TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!" Karkaroff shouted seriously.

"And we are not here to risk our lives just for your enjoyment." Harry said before he stood and took Hermione's hand. With a nod to the other three champions, they left the Hall.

"Viktor, I think that I'm not feeling well. Could you take me to my Common Room, please?" Daphne asked to the Bulgarian Seeker.

"Of course," the champion said with a smile, and helping her to stand and the pair left too.

"I think that I don't feel well either. What do you say if we call the night?" Fleur asked Roger, who realized that the French girl wouldn't stay there either.

"Only if you promise to come to me to Hogsmeade next weekend." Roger said with a smile and Fleur told him that it would be her pleasure before they left the Hall too.

"Do we need an excuse to leave or we just get out of here?" Cho asked Cedric with a smile and standing too.

"Do you need one?" Cedric asked with a smile before they left the Hall too.

"This is what I call a beautiful celebration. When do we have another one?" Marianne asked Minerva as the chaos started as soon as the two seekers were out of the Hall.

"Something tells me that the relationships between the champions and the managers just got worse," Filius commented to Pomona and the people behind the tournament started a very loud argument and the students decided to follow the champions' example and left, too.

"And I feel that this is far from being over." Sprout said to her colleague. The staff decided that the night was over and left the hall too.

The Hall, just like the rest of the tournament, had been a major failure and now there was a war between the teens and the adults! And few people dared to bet against the first ones!

"How many students do you think will buy the calendar?" Marianne asked Filius and Pomona when they were out of the Hall and before they took their own ways to their private quarters.

"I'll be surprised if any girl doesn't buy it!" The Charms Professor said laughing.


End file.
